A new beginning
by Setrus
Summary: With the exile leaving for parts unknown a group of unique individuals are left behind. Struggling to come to terms with their new lives and its responsibilities they look to each other for strength.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

The grass rustled under leather boots as a small shape slowly made its way over the hill.

Dantooine, the planet hadn't changed much, only the force knew if it even could change. The grass still rustled in the ceaseless wind, the gnarled trees still seemed as unliving as the boulders scattered around the plains. Even the animals seemed more or less content to bask in the sun.

The harmony was, as before, deafening.

This time however, it didn't make her restless. So perhaps the planet _had_ changed? Or maybe it was _she_ who had changed? The thought wasn't surprising, nor scary. She knew things had changed, the galaxy itself had changed after her...so who would be arrogant not to think themselves to have changed?

She shook her head, the exile, how many days had they known each other? It hadn't been more then a few weeks at most, yet they had been so intense that it had felt like a lifetime. The exile, so different from Revan, or so people said, yet they were so similar in one aspect.

They had turned the galaxy on its head.

Where was she now? It was impossible to tell, she didn't really know what had happened. They had left the remains of Malachor, the death-knell of the planet having left them all exhausted, in mind and body.

Then there had been lots of confusion.

When she disappeared, she still didn't understood how the exile had managed it, the group had broken apart. They had never really said anything, no final goodbyes, they had simply split and gone to wherever their feet took them.

Now, a year later, Mira realised that it couldn't have gone any other way. They had all needed to be alone with their thoughts, to really absorb what had happened, to understand how the burdened exile had turned their reality on its head.

Mira smiled and pulled her dark cloak closer, ripping it slightly against the zipper of the ballistic mesh jacket underneath, heck...a year ago she wouldn't even have been capable of thinking too much about it. The force moved in mysterious ways...

That was another thing that had changed, the force was no longer a distant religion and deus ex machina people spoke of in a mixture of fear and awe. Even now she could hear its whisper, as if the lightsaber now hanging from her belt wasn't a reminder enough...

She frowned when she finally reached to the top, she was done thinking, for she had reached her conclusion. The one thing the exile had taught her, far more important then the song of the force of the way of the saber, was the responsibilities of the jedi.

Before her the broken remains of a road snaked a barely discernible path towards a massive building. Around it the enclosed gardens was in full bloom, to her surprise they were tended to by a somewhat dented protocol droid.

The building itself was now largely bereft of its old battle scars, the circular 'keep' almost shining in the sunlight, only the towers still showed what happened, one was a mere skeleton while the others were all in various states of disrepair.

She didn't feel as surprised as she should.

Slipping down the sharp slope Mira pushed her deep red hair out of her face and dusted her cloak off, wanting to be at least a little respectable. She also furtively loaded her wrist launcher with a few darts. She wasn't really expecting a hostile reception, but who knew what might be waiting for her?

The droid didn't look up from its work as she came within reach, one of the thin arms ended in a pair of scissors, the other in some pliers. Mira tilted her head to the side. The barrel shaped torso was dented and rusty, as was the equally ugly head, its left photoreceptor blinking on and off.

The thing must have been restored from pieces of the debris... "Excuse me?"

The droid almost seemed to flinch as it turned to face her, the scissors flicking out and tearing apart a delicate looking flower. "Oh dear..." The droid lamented, the pliers gently removing the casualty from the ground and storing it in a small sack tied to its torso. Its voice was hollow and almost seemed to slur a little. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Who is your owner?" Mira almost reached out to aid the machine as its thin legs wobbled when it slipped on some gravel.

"I am 3H-7T, I am owned by the jedi academy." The droid turned back to its work seconds later. Obviously its programming was of the simpler type.

"Well okay, but who built you? No wait..." Mira sighed, suspecting the droid would suddenly start talking about some mechanic generations ago. "Who put you to this job?"

"I was ordered to prune the garden by master Bao-Dur."

So the Zabrak was here, Mira wasn't surprised that the man had arrived before her, he had always been loyal to the exile, perhaps he hoped to continue her legacy? Or maybe he simply wanted to fix the damage done to this old place? She remembered his look when he had last seen it...

"Master eh? Someone got high opinions of themselves..."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, can I enter?"

The droid didn't look up from its job as it removed a thorny little bush that seemed to attack the other flowers. "I have no instructions regarding that miss."

Regarding the droid for another moment Mira shrugged. "Well okay then." Turning about she stalked down the familiar path. Perhaps she should head to the main entrance and announce herself to whatever waited. But she had a feeling...someone waited for her down in the sublevel.

Last time she had walked down here it had been in search of jedi. They had been led by the exile...who had wept at the state of her old academy. What would she think now? Now that the walls were whole again? Now when the place seemed to rise from the ashes? When Mira knew Jedi waited for her?

As the door slid open for her Mira found herself whistling.


	2. Chapter 2 Old friends

The sub-level was now well lit and the debris had been removed, broken panels replaced and the freshness of the air told Mira that the air condition worked this time. The fountain in front of her was as she remembered, she still didn't like it, but at least it looked less out of place now.

Not wishing to linger any longer without making her presence known Mira hurried on.

It was strange walking down the halls, it was so different from before, she remember shooting a laigrek right by the doorway she passed, how its ichor had splattered the floor...

She shuddered. She had no trouble killing beasts, but thinking of it only reminded her of the exile, how easy it had become for her to kill, as if all it took was the presence of the ex-jedi to spur her to murder.

Murder, Mira wrapped her cloak even tighter around herself, despite the warmth. She still remembered those evil eyes glaring at her, even in the end of his life there had been nothing but hatred. Yet he had begged her to end it, the words making his hatred grow, even with the pain of Malachor around her she had felt it.

How could anyone, even one such as Hanharr, contain hatred enough to match a planet? She still wasn't sure what had driven him, even after all this time his actions hadn't seemed logical. It had been easy to think of him as a mad animal, but he hadn't been...Mira told herself that she had acted out of mercy, as she always did.

Before she knew it she stood before a familiar set of doors. She could sense him now, her senses were far more attuned then before and his signature one she knew well. A quick press of a button and the doors slid apart, letting her step into the academy library.

The room was largely occupied by the tall shelves for storing the many datapads, the dark obelisks glowing faintly of blue where one of them was being held. The second floor one could reach via the curving stairs at the back was nothing but a large balcony made to reach the topmost pads. The floor was now covered by a dark blue rug and from the roof a large crystal chandelier hung. Mira smiled, busy little bees...

Mical hadn't changed much. Sitting by a table in the centre of the room he held a datapad before him as he with moving lips read its content, a small stack of similar datapads lay on the table next to him. He wore the brown robes of the jedi, his blond hair was still as wavy and neat as ever, even the way he held his reading material was familiar. Perhaps he was a little older, as if he had aged more then the year that had passed.

He also seemed a little sad.

"Your nose in a book, who could have guessed?" Mira grinned at the sight of Mical dropping the pad on the table as he with wide eyes turned to face her, his jaw hanging wide. "You've brushed your teeth too, very good."

"Mira!" The chair dropped to the floor as Mical flew to his feet, he came at her with open arms and there was nothing she could do as she was hoisted into the air. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Mira gasped, surprised at the warm welcome. "Though I mostly see the top of your skull..."

"My apologies." Mical instantly dropped her and blushed, same old Mical... "But it _is_ good to see you, please, sit." He gestured for one of the chairs, politely pulling it out for Mira as she took the offer.

"You need to kick that habit, gentlemen are hard to find for a reason you know." Mira chuckled at the bewildered look Mical gave her as he sat down opposite her. To his credit he didn't glance down at his datapad...too much. "So tell me, what have you been up to? Who else is here anyway? I heard Bao-Dur was here by the droid outside?"

"Droid?" Mical shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't been out very much."

"No doubt reading to middle of the night." Mical's blush told Mira she had struck right.

"Anyway, yes Bao-Dur is here...somewhere. Probably in the upper levels. Visas and Atton too actually." Mira raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes...Visas has been most helpful in finding relics around the area. As to Atton...I haven't seen him much, he's mostly away."

"Probably getting hammered over at Khoonda outpost!" Mira chuckled.

Mical shook his head. "No I don't believe so, he has been very...adamant with his silence."

"Guess her leaving really hurt him." Mira sobered up.

"As it did us all." Mical muttered, crossing his arms and suddenly deeply fascinated with his robe. Oh right, Mira had almost forgotten the innocent crush the man had for the exile, poor idolizing fool...

Sharing a silent moment Mira couldn't help but sense the emotions seeping out of Mical. There was sadness, determination and something else, weariness?

"I must say, I loved what you've done to the place. Though I guess there's no laigreks to hunt any more?"

"Most of it is Bao-Dur's work, I helped at first, as did Atton when he arrived, at least until his own chamber was fixed..." The hint of irritation made Mira chuckle. "Now it's mostly Bao-Dur working on it though, the work is too advanced for any of us to be any help. I don't rightly mind though, I prefer to try and make sense of the jedi teachings here." He gestured for the library.

"I can imagine." Mira straightened a little. "I guess we're all set on rebuilding huh?"

Mical nodded, face serious, as it always was. "We have never really properly spoken about it, me and the others I mean, but yes...there seems to be a surprising consensus about it."

Mira chuckled. "Guess she taught us well after all."

"As short as the training was, it was led by the best jedi I have ever known."

"Stop that." Mira stood, suddenly tired as a flood of memories came back to her.

"Stop what?"

Mira shook her head. She remembered the chaos of Nar Shaddaa, the echoes of death and life on Dxun, the frightening Mandalorians waiting for them...she remembered the constant pain that was the exile walking next to her. "I don't want to think about that any more, we have a future to think about."

"Perhaps, but only by understanding the past can we move forward." Mical replied, the reply that of a classic jedi, something Mira was happy she hadn't yet adopted.

"I've spent a year thinking about it, I'm done with it." Mira replied, realising with some anger that she was afraid. No doubt Mical also felt it...that just made her angrier. "Forget about it, I'll see you later, right now I think I should say hi to Dur."

"As you wish." Was the neutral reply as the door closed behind Mira's hurried retreat.


	3. Chapter 3 An odd pair

The small shuttle on the landing pad was nothing special, probably barely able to make past light speed, but the sounds emanating from the garage next to it _was_ special. It sounded like a pair of lightsabers crossing, yet it was too constant to be a duel...

Furtively sticking her head past the corner Mira found herself looking into small room. Or rather, the room was small because of the rows of tables taking up most of the room, on which a dizzying amount of junk lay. Neither walls nor ceiling was spared from storing even more stuff, the ceiling barely cleared enough to let the light from the lamps past.

"No, this isn't working." A familiar voice spoke, Bao-Dur's shape was easy spot as he rose to his feet, the odd bionic arm of his glowing blue as he held a extinguished pair of lightsabers in his hands. "I think I need to change the power field conductor again, but how I'm not sure."

Mira smiled. The technician hadn't changed at all. Even though he had the glow of a jedi about him his stance, his greasy clothes, his analytic eyes and even the way he scratched his chin spoke its clear message. This was the same calm and polite mechanic she knew.

"Perhaps you need to change the way you view the problem." Another, all too familiar voice, suggested. Mira shuddered.

Despite the exile's orders on the matter, as well as her aid, she had even saved Mira's skin once, Visas Marr still gave her the creeps...

The woman rose behind a pile of discarded junk, her crimson robe stained by blotches of oil, her familiar veil had escaped getting dirty however, as had her pale features which begun to twist into that annoyingly shadow of a smile: "Besides, we have company, the huntress..."

Bao-Dur blinked, then looked up from the pair of sabers, his gaze finally catching Mira's as she stepped out into the open. There was a flicker of happiness in them before he returned to his usual calm self. "Mira, it's good to see you."

He gave her a light hug, signalling that he didn't want to smudge her clothes with his stained suit. Mira frowned, she wouldn't have minded really. Maybe once she would have been defensive about such signs of affection, once...in another life.

Visas also stepped forward, casually slipping past a discarded droid, she didn't hug Mira either, though this time the former bounty hunter didn't mind it as much. Instead the Miraluka bowed slightly as she spoke: "It is good that you are here, you seem...better."

"Thank you, I think." Mira raised an eyebrow in question, her gaze darting between the two. "What are you guys doing?"

"Visas here is assisting me in an experiment with lightsabers, I had hoped to create a new tool but have had no luck yet." Bao-Dur revealed, if he was frustrated he didn't show it. "She has quite a talent for it."

"Visas? Really?" Mira couldn't help but show her surprise. The velvet gloves and veil of Visas seemed more fitting for royalty or perhaps some rich trader, not a mechanic.

Visas smiled, no doubt sensing Mira's thoughts. Creepy...though maybe Mira shouldn't be so critical, she herself could sense Bao-Dur's soft calm as well as the suppressed darkness within Visas. "I have never thought much of technology before now, Bao-Dur has shown me, perhaps without thinking of it, how the force can even touch such dead objects. It's...subtler then I thought."

Mira shrugged. "I don't know much about that. But I guess whatever makes you happy..." She turned to Bao-Dur. "Mical tells me you've all decided to rebuild this place. Where did you get all the parts?"

"Much actually came from the academy itself, it wasn't so difficult to fix much of the debris into useful machinery. The engineers back then knew what they were doing." Mira smiled, she had remembered the state the place had been in, Bao-Dur was being modest, as always. "The rest was donated by the Khoonda government, they still remember the mercenary attack."

"How nice of them." Mira snorted, the bounty hunter in her wanting something more for saving dozens of lives. "So you've rebuilt everything and going forward with...whatever we're doing doing here. Guess you don't need me then huh?" She was joking...wasn't she? Mira wasn't certain.

Bao-Dur hesitated, his feelings of insecurity seeping towards however inclined her head slightly as she said: "Actually it is soon time for dinner and Atton is not here once again, perhaps you should use your hunting skills and...hunt him down."

"What? So I'm the new dog now? Fetch and all that?" Mira asked, a little miffed.

"You know I did not mean it that way." Visas said, her voice annoyingly smooth.

"I don't make a habit of taking intentions for granted." Mira replied, feeling anger well up within her. Something with the way Visas acted just...irked her.

Bao-Dur stopped the argument by coughing, putting a warm arm over Mira's shoulder he lead her away and said: "Look, Atton has been....better. I'm not sure he has accepted things like we." he obviously sensed Mira tensing. "Well anyway, he is worse of then us, believe me. I believe you to be the best one suited to speak to him."

"I'll give him a swift kick in the crotch if he annoys me, you know that right?"

"Well..." Bao-Dur shrugged. "Perhaps that's what he needs."

Shrugging off the arm Mira stepped away and turned as she walked towards the exit. Smiling she pointed at the confused Zabrak. "I'll tell him you said that you know..."

To her surprise there was actually a twitch of a smile in his face.


	4. Chapter 4 Wounds

The gnarled treetops were lush with greenery, the almost dead-looking trunks of them pressed tightly together as the two dozen trees struggled with one another to stay on the little hill. Mira didn't need force powers to know Atton would be there, it was just so obvious that the man wouldn't think anyone would look there.

Struggling slightly Mira climbed the hill. Damn, she had gotten lazy, or perhaps it was simply the wave of negative emotions rushing at her that slowed her approach?

Slipping past the trees was easy, within moments she spied her target.

Atton still wore his ribbed jacket and dark pants, a blaster hung from his belt...no lightsaber though. The man was facing her, sitting cross-legged on a flat boulder of grey stone his eyes were closed and his hands resting in his lap. One would almost think him of peace.

"Atton Rand, meditating? Now I've seen everything." Mira said casually, leaning against one of the trees. "Though it doesn't seem you're that successful."

"Apparently not." Atton replied, tone neutral. "You'd think such an obvious 'leave-me-alone' sign would keep you away." The wave of emotions abated, if only slightly. He opened his eyes, giving Mira a frustrated look. "What do you want?"

"Just coming to say hi, it was a while after all. Mind if I sit?" Pulling off her cloak Mira sat down opposite her 'friend', feeling his eyes burn into her.

"Well, at least you got better taste in clothing then that sith chick..." Atton chuckled. It was an empty laugh though, as was the leer down her cleavage. Mira almost felt insulted, almost. "So when did you get here, heck, where have you been? While I was playing garbage truck for mechano-man I bet you were off dancing in Nar Shaddaa or something!"

"Close." Mira chuckled, the idea of seeing Atton working, well working hard, was...interesting. "I was mostly on Onderon, they posted a bunch of bounties to get some war criminals back, as well as some families who got split up. It...it was good work. I even got to have some civil conversations with a bunch of mandalorians."

"Civil conversation...? So no grenades?"

"No grenades."

"Well that's great, going out, doing good deeds for no apparent reason, probably gave all the money to charity..." He raised an eyebrow. "You did! Didn't you! Aw man! You're all...good and...ugh!"

"Well thank you, you're quite nice yourself." Mira smiled, Atton looked as if he had bitten a lemon. "I mean, helping Bao-Dur repair the academy, going to meditate like a true jedi..."

"Hey!"

"...complimenting on my taste in clothing..."

"What? I didn't..."

"...heck, even relinquishing your lightsaber for a life of peace..."

"Dammit! Shut up!"

"Aw, what's the matter?"

Atton just glared at her.

"Look, are you going to start crying or something? Because I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." Mira chuckled as the glare turned into a glower. "Besides, Bao-Dur told me I get to kick you in the balls if you got annoying."

"He what!?" Atton looked furious. "Look missy, I don't care for what you and your jedi buddies are doing here! I personally just want to be left alone, and that includes not talking to you."

"If you wanted to be left alone from us you picked a bad planet." Mira pointed out, drawing a groan from the scoundrel. "Besides, aren't you a jedi yourself?"

"Technically perhaps..." Atton glared down at the ground between them.

"Damn, if this is about you feeling inadequate again I'm going to shoot you right now. I thought the exile had weaned you off that crap."

"Wow, the year haven't dulled you, you're still an annoying witch." Atton grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about this."

"Sucks to be you then doesn't it?" Mira chuckled at the venomous glare that got. "Come now, what's the matter? Still glum about her leaving? We all are, but it doesn't mean the galaxy stops moving, nor does it mean that we don't have a certain responsibility now."

"I didn't sign up for any of that...."

"No I'm pretty sure you did back when you took to being trained. Now are you going to get up and join us for dinner willingly or...?" Mira let her question hang, feeling a stab of predatory glee at the scornful look Atton shot her.

"Go suck a death stick."

"Nah, they taste horrible." Mira got to her feet, igniting her lightsaber, the yellow light reflecting against Atton's surprised gaze. "Now are you coming or not?"

Eyeing the weapon for a moment Atton put on a brave face. "You have my answer."

"Fine, be that way." Mira took aim and fired her newest little attachment to her wrist launcher. The thin wire shooting out ended in a small pointed hook, and though too small to fully penetrate Atton's jacket it got a good grip on it. A force aided tug was enough to pull Atton off balance and stumble to his feet.

"Hey you shuta! What do you think..." Atton's protest died in his throat when he found Mira close behind him, her glowing saber mere inches from his face as she held it across his chest. "...doing...umm..."

"Now listen up." Mira kept her voice cool, how had the exile ever seen anything in this man was beyond her. "I don't have silk gloves like the others, nor do I have their patience. So fine, if I have to play your mother I will, and right now I'm _telling_ you that you're going to eat your dinner. That _includes_ the vegetables."

"You got to be...oww!" Atton yelped at the sudden tug at his hair. "Okay, okay! Man, what crawled up your tail pipe?"

"What I do on my spare time is none of your business." Mira chuckled as she extinguished her lightsaber and pulled her hook out of Atton's jacket. "Now get marching!"

"Aw, look at that! You ripped it!"

"Get over it."

"Well if you're my mother..."

"I'm not going to fix it for you."

"_You_ broke it!"

"Be happy that's the only thing I broke."


	5. Chapter 5 Reflection

It was already getting dark when they saw the silhouette of the enclave. With the sudden loss of sunlight the surroundings seemed to turn into a dull grey, making Mira feel as if she was back to Nar Shaddaa once more.

The wind had died to nothing and instead of the sound of rustling grass they were now greeted by a growing sound of insects doing whatever insects do. It was odd how much the world could change within a few minutes...

They had so far walked in silence and every time Mira tried to sense Atton's mood all she got was a ceaseless counting of cards, she remembered the exile having mentioned it at a time...Mira couldn't recall any details though.

At least he wasn't resisting any more, though the hostility was palpable. The way he walked, the way his chin was held high, how his jaw was clenched and even how he brushed away the tall grass...he was angry.

Not that Mira was overly worried, she had dealt with far more dangerous people before. Atton was just a friend after all, bit of a childish one, but still a friend. She felt herself relax, at times it was better to let the target feel safe instead of meeting anger with anger.

"You ever wonder why we still refer to her as 'the exile'? She had a name you know..."

Mira took a few steps before she realised Atton had spoken. "Um, well I actually thought about that. Maybe it's because she's more of a concept than a person, an event. Or maybe it's just to make things easier to deal with?" Ahead of them the yellow eyes of the droid glowed as it continued its work across the garden, it didn't seem to notice them.

"Maybe it's because we don't deserve to speak it." Atton muttered. "She was...beyond us."

"Hey! If I remember correctly you and me saved her in Goto's yacht! We were friends, remember that. Did she ever treat us as lesser than her?"

"No, but we were."

"You're starting to sound like Mical."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that goody-two-shoes." Atton grimaced. "He's been doing two things these couple of months you know. Either reading those stupid books or talking to the republic guys. He doesn't even seem to enjoy it, yet he keeps at it!"

"It's called owing up to your responsibilities, I thought you had learnt that by now."

"Yeah, yeah." Atton grumbled, pushing his hands into his pockets and kicking a random rock, much to the dismay of the still working droid by the enclave garden. Even the flowers seemed dull grey now, Mira noticed though that their smell had become stronger, it reminded her of the overeager flirters in the Nar Shaddaa clubs...

"Wow, and here I thought you had grown from meeting the exile, guess I was wrong. For being so old you sure do remind me of a cranky kid." Mira remarked as they headed for the gate, she could feel the others gathered somewhere ahead of them, her stomach growled in anticipation.

"Hey! Some respect please." Atton grumbled as pressed the keypad to open the gate.

Suddenly feeling her anger well up Mira pushed Atton into the wall, her fists closing around his collar. She was almost a head shorter then him, but Mira was used to staring down people taller then her and Atton didn't smile. "You _earn_ respect! You hear that...deserter?" Atton's eyes widened. "Oh yes, we all know, it was a small ship after all..." She shook him when he tried to look away. "Yet we accepted you! We trusted you! And now I find you like this...the only way you could be more pathetic would be if you were drunk!"

"There's not much to drink around here." Atton muttered, averting his gaze. "Besides, you aren't exactly perfect yourself. Hypocrites are some of the worst sort aren't they?"

"Hypocrite!?"

"Yes, hypocrite." Atton shot her a far too amused smile. "Or didn't you kill one of those twi'lek bounty hunters?" Mira felt her grip slacken. "Or how about all those Vaklu soldiers? Or the Dantooine mercenaries? Or..."

"Okay! I get it!" Mira's relented, her hands now leaning against Atton's chest as she looked away. "You're a real jerk, you know that right?"

She felt him take a deep breath. "Erm....sorry." He actually seemed a little embarrassed. "I guess I've been a little cranky as of late, you know, being a kid without any fun to do and all."

"Don't make me laugh." Mira shook her head, suddenly realising she was a little tired, it _had_ been a long day after all. "I really should hurt you...you're nothing but a bother."

"Well, how else would you know I was around? Everyone has their own technique to be noticed. I find my own quite charming..."

"Charming!?"

"Why yes, see for yourself, you're already clinging to me like a wookie to a tree." Atton chuckled at his 'wit' as Mira realised she hadn't stepped away from him. Grimacing she jumped away, wiping off invisible dirt from her jacket while shooting glares at the grinning scoundrel. Ugh, now she smelled like him too...did he ever wash himself!?

"Well I see you're still somewhat yourself, sleazy as that might be." She shook her head. "Now could we _please_ just go and eat?"

"Sleazy charming you mean?"

"Don't make me do this..."

"Don't worry, I know I'm irresistible."

"That's it." Atton got no more warning as Mira's boot shot out, catching him between the legs.

With a groan that seemed to emanate from deep within his chest Atton dropped to the ground. "Oh son of a...shutta!"

"I warned you, but did you listen? Nooo..." Mira crossed her arms as she grinned at the prone figure. "Now get up, we have a dinner to attend."

"Get up!? Are you fracking kidding me!?"

"Wow, I didn't realise you were such a wuss." Mira shrugged, looking as if she didn't care even as she secretly enjoyed the situation. "Oh well, when you do get up please join us for dinner." Turning on the spot she smiled to herself as she felt Atton's eyes glaring at her back. She had forgotten how fun it was to bully him...


	6. Chapter 6 Leadership

The dinner consisted of various eggs and meats, most likely from the local animals. Mira hadn't asked from what though and didn't particularly care, it didn't taste much in her opinion. Though Atton was clearly enjoying the taste, the man practically gorging himself on the offered food. The fool had probably forgotten to eat for far too long...

The table was a of waxed wood, oval shaped and surprisingly frail-looking, Mira kept expecting the fancy thing to break. The chairs they sat on matched the table, the carved legs marked by symbols Mira didn't recognise. It felt overly fancy and Mira kept expecting someone to correct her for having her elbows on the table.

To her right Atton sat, his table manner indicating he didn't much care for the others at the table. Opposite them Visas and Bao-Dur sat, Visas directly opposite Mira. Bao-Dur seemed gone in thoughts, most likely on his last invention, Mira smiled as the man absently bit down on an empty fork. Visas...who knew what that woman thought of, Mira wasn't surprised at the neatness with which the Miraluka handled her meal, she really did look like a princess at times.

Of course Mical sat at the head of the table, right next to Atton and Bao-Dur, a serious look on his face. The man had barely touched his meal and looked like he was waiting for the others to finish. Mira suddenly realised that he was the only one of them wearing the old jedi robes, a reminder perhaps of what they really were.

She could imagine him the only one deserving of the title 'master', his very being seemed to exude jedi. Even the way he held his hands...he seemed to meditate even as he looked at them.

"Come now Mical." Mira finally said, quickly remembering to dab her lips with a tissue. "I see you got something on your mind, spit it out will you."

Atton looked up from what remained of his meal, squinting at Mical as the jedi hesitated. "Yeah, she's right, you're more tense then an unarmed rodian."

"Well, if you're sure it won't spoil any ones appetite..." Mical said, pushing away his full plate and clearing his throat.

"Well you're already within sight so I don't see how things can get any worse." Atton remarked. Despite her best effort a snort escaped Mira, drawing a grin from Atton, great...

"_Anyway_...I have been in communications with the republic, as I'm sure you're all aware of." Mical took a deep breath, shooting them a worried look. "I have discussed the possibility of reopening the jedi temple on Coruscant."

Atton choked on his drink, eyes widening. Visas...didn't really seem at all surprised, nor did Bao-Dur. Mira herself didn't really know what to think of it. Sure, they were jedi...she guessed...but the jedi temple? It just felt...too big for them. They weren't masters! Dammit, she barely understood the force...and now they were supposed to replace such a grand order as the jedi?

"I'm not sure we're ready for such a thing..." She finally said, her mouth dry.

"Believe me, it's not so much a question of needing the temple and its practical implications." Mical said, his slight frown telling Mira he was struggling for the right words. "The republic is still ailing...I...I believe that the jedi would be a symbol, something to inspire people to rebuild, to instil hope."

"Really?" Atton clearly didn't agree as he aimed a knife at Mical, an eyebrow raised in doubt. "Because I'm pretty sure people are tired of jedi. The Mandalorian war and jedi civil war..."

"That wasn't really a civil war Atton."

"...has without doubt created doubt about the usefulness of jedi...we are _not_ wanted. Or do I have to remind you how difficult it was for us and the exile to be here without being chased out by a mob?"

"Yet we have reversed their opinion of us. Several settlers have even asked us to aid in various troubles and to arbitrate in legal arguments." Mical argued with a polite smile, the man never seemed to understand that Atton wasn't one for intellectual debate... "_They_ remember the jedi as they once was, do you not think others would easily be swayed to remember as well?"

"Maybe, but only because people are stupid." Atton retorted as he leant back into his chair, his arms crossed in front of him.

"That's...one opinion I suppose." Mical said, obviously struggling to remain diplomatic. How could those two _still_ dislike one another? They didn't even have something, or rather someone, to argue over now. Men... "Anyone else?"

"We have all seen what a single jedi can do to the galaxy." Bao-Dur pointed out, drawing a shudder from the assembled. "And I did not loose my arm and decades of my life to see the republic I fought for fall apart. This is a sound plan as any."

Visas inclined her head in agreement. "I concur, there is little we can do to change the galaxy from here. The exile always fought to maintain the republic when she had the opportunity. For us to do otherwise would be...disrespectful."

Mical turned an encouraging look to Mira. Sighing she rubbed her temple, this day was just too much... "Fine, you might have a point." To her right she heard Atton groan. "Though you don't really expect us to just waltz in there and start making demands? Everything has a price."

"A price we will be eager to pay I imagine." Mical clasped his hands together as he leant forward, trying to meet everyone's gaze at once. "There is of course the question of how far we should answer to the senate, that I have managed to work out to a certain extent. However, as Atton pointed out, there is quite the problem with us even being allowed back into the republic as an organisation."

"Can't really blame them." Atton muttered. Mical shot him a look. "Frankly I'm surprised they haven't bombed the enclave from orbit..." Mira blinked.

"Atton."

"...put up a quarantine zone of twenty lightyears around the planet..." There was a chuckle around the table.

"Atton."

"...and filled the place with mines just in case we try to leave the planet." Mira bit her lip even as Bao-Dur looked away, visibly straining not to laugh.

"Atton!" Mical had turned red, the jedi calm nowhere to be seen.

"Yes..._master_?"

"We are all aware of the extent of the problem thank you very much. Now the question is how we are to rectify their opinion of us!?"

"No problem."

"No...!" Mical spluttered, hands grabbing for his utensils, for a moment Mira actually though the man was about to attack Atton. Then he took a deep breath and blinked, visibly forcing a calm upon himself. "Then what do you propose?"

"Just leave me alone with all the female senators." There was an shared groan across the table as the scoundrel grinned at them. "The vote will pass by a landslide, I can promise you that."

"I, you know, it's..." Mical shook his head, then smiled, an idea clearly forming in his mind. "No, you are quite right, you _would_ be an excellent representative to send to Coruscant."

"What?" Atton's grin melted off his face.

"I was wondering who to send and here you are, volunteering."

"Wait a moment..."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Visas asked, her tone making it sound as if she was talking about the weather. "Atton is not a man for diplomatic solution, and he doesn't, perhaps undeserving, have the inspiring aura of a jedi."

"Um...thank you?" Atton frowned. "But really guys, this isn't..."

"Right, and what stops the fool from disappearing into the city and getting plastered instead of doing his work?" Mira agreed with Visas, forcing herself not to smile too much over Atton's frustrated looks.

Mical nodded in agreement. "Well, I was hoping, if it isn't too much of a bother, that you could keep an eye on him Mira. You are the only one who seems to have some success in the matter after all."

"Does my opinion matter at all?!"

Mira shrugged. "It's called coercion Mical, I'll teach you some one day. But sure, I can babysit our little jedi diplomat."

"Then it is settled." Mical clapped his hands together, clearly pleased. If it was due to get the work under way or simply getting rid of Atton was hard to say. "You'll leave as soon as you feel you're ready. Oh and Atton?"

"Yes?" The scoundrel muttered, clearly realising he had lost.

"Try not to make _more_ enemies."


	7. Chapter 7 Oddities

"You remind me of the exile, in your own way."

Behind her Mira heard their shuttle hum and subtly power up as Atton ran the pre-flight checks. He hadn't said much since their decision to send the two of them to Coruscant, and Mira was more then happy to let him grumble in solitude while she said her final goodbyes. She had already said goodbye to Mical...though it had mostly been him explaining every little detail of their mission.

"Thank you, the general was...is a good woman." Bao-Dur replied from the piles of garbage that he probably could weld into a completely functional ship given enough time.

Mira didn't really feel comfortable in the cramped garage, it was too dirty, to reminiscent of the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa. None the less she remained, standing in a corner of the entrance as she listened to the odd conversation. "As you are a good man. I believe it's the feeling of a mastered burden that remind you of her."

"I have left those problems behind me. Hold this will you...good...huh, what do you know...you were actually correct."

"No need to sound so surprised." Visas actually sounded a little...annoyed!?

"No, no, it's just that this is completely new territory and you just figured it out without even experimenting." Mira raised an eyebrow, one could really get the wrong idea if one didn't know what they were talking about... "Guess that sense of yours have really grown to understand technology."

"Thank you...that is...good to hear." And now she sounded embarrassed? Funny, Mira didn't even knew Visas could.

Clearing her throat she heard Bao-Dur mutter a curse as he dropped something heavy to the floor. There was no anger in the brown eyes when he got to his feet though, wiping his hands with a filthy rag he nodded to her. "Ah Mira, all set to go I see?"

"Yeah." Mira shouldered the little pack latched to her back, watching Visas brush herself off as the Miraluka got up, her lips formed into a frown. "Not that I want to interrupt...whatever you two are doing..." Visas mouth became a thin line of annoyance, much to Mira's amusement. "I know you two are..._busy_...I just wanted to say goodbye."

Bao-Dur didn't seem to notice her tone, though Visas most certainly did, the Miraluka somehow managing to glare at Mira despite the lack of eyes. "Not so busy we cannot say goodbye Mira, besides, I bet there will be some time before you have some mature company?" Bao-Dur glanced at the dark cockpit of the ship just visible through the garage door.

"Oh I think I'll manage him. Besides, you'd be surprised how many mature people actually act like little schoolgirls." Visas flinched. Wow...this was _fun_! "Not that that's wrong, it's sort of cute I suppose, if a little surprising." Now the hostility was practically oozing from the ex-sith.

"If you say so, I know I wouldn't want your job though." The zabrak retorted, oblivious. "Just don't let him order you around and you'll do fine."

"Don't worry, he knows just how much I'm willing to hurt him if he annoys me." Mira grinned.

"Be careful, a friendship, however small it might be, is not something easily tossed aside." Visas warned, tone curt as always. Was there...a threat in those words? Mira cocked her head to the side, but couldn't read the veiled woman. "People to confide in...are few for those like us."

"I...I guess..." Mira looked away, suddenly feeling a stab of shame. Visas was, in a way, right. How many did Mira truly know outside the enclave? How many friends?

It dawned upon her, she had been...alone...completely alone.

"Friendship is a powerful tool. It aids you in battle..." Mira rolled her eyes, typical Visas. "...it brings focus to the mind, heals wounds...both in flesh and soul." Huh, Mira didn't know the other woman had it in her. "And it brings....peace to the mind...if there is such a thing."

Mira swallowed. "You...you just might be right." She glanced back at their shuttle, suddenly feeling a little better about sharing an adventure with the annoying Atton. "I guess I hadn't thought about how much you guys, all of you, mean to me." Wow...she really did sound like a dork, it was fortunate Atton couldn't hear her now or she would never hear the end of it.

"Getting soft on us are you?" Bao-Dur asked, a glint in his eyes. "What happened to the bounty huntress standing strong alone?"

"Doubting my strength are you?" Mira asked with an equally amused tone, hand straying to her belt. The mechanic instantly held up his hands in surrender, a mock look of fear on his face. "Besides, one can be strong on your own...and not be alone."

Visas inclined her head slightly. "Something the sith teachings never quite understand..." She seemed to ponder her own words for a moment. "I will await your return...friend."

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Mira found herself smiling.

"Oh we're counting on it." Bao-Dur said. "Besides, where else would we get our entertainment from if you don't bring back our charmer?"

"Oh I think we could find a replacement..." Mira let the words hang with a grin as Visas shook her head, looking away.

Bao-Dur just looked confused, but still smiled politely as he replied: "Yes well, in the meantime, keep him away from the captain of that republic cruiser that is going to pick you up. _Especially_ if it's a woman, it would take much longer to get to Coruscant in that shuttle you know..."

"I'll keep him in line. Besides, he's not a complete fool..." The mechanic gave her a surprised look. "Well...not entirely...or..." Mira sighed, realizing the foolishness in her statement. "...I'll keep an eye on him."

"Better make that both." Bao-Dur chuckled as he looked above her shoulder. "Seems he's about to leave without you."

"What?" Mira turned and watched with shock how the shuttle was about to take off, there was no sign of him waiting for her. "Sith-spit! I'll kill him!" Mira rushed forward even as she heard the mechanic laugh.

Dammit! She could practically _feel_ Visas smirk at her! She'll get him for this!


	8. Chapter 8 Cold welcome

"This is shuttle..." Atton sighed, a palm slapping his lowered head. "..._Dantooine revived _requesting permission to dock."

Mira chuckled where she sat the the co-pilot seat, Mical had obviously given the poor ship its name...something that seemed enough to make the thing sway a little in protest. Or maybe that was just Atton being tipsy? "Please don't try to crash the ship Atton, I like breathing." Mira crossed her arms, yawned and glanced out through the window.

The sky was depressingly dark. Even outside Dantooine's atmosphere the stars were pitifully small, not worth noting.

In comparison the growing cruiser ahead of them was massive, its silver and red paint job glowing against the light of the sun behind the tiny shuttle. The command deck at the front looking like an Ithorian's head. Mira had never liked those hammerhead-class cruisers...they looked too much like a detonator, and who wanted to fly in a thing reminiscent of a tool for fiery destruction?

"This is the republic cruiser Protector, stand by...Dantooine Revived...?" There was a chuckle across the com before the operator cut the connection.

"I'm going to kill that little prick!" Atton growled, squinting at his fists closed around the controller. "You'd think he would stop annoying me when I'm not on the same damn planet..."

"This is Protector, you're cleared to land, follow the beacon."

Mira put her boots on the dashboard and her hands behind her head, Atton shot her a look "Oh calm down, soon you won't even be in the same star system." She inspected her nails, feeling a little nervous as they approached the hangar. "You think we should wear those robes Mical gave us? I feel a little...un-jedi."

"Nah, we don't want to stir more problem among the crew then needed." Atton grimaced. "Wearing our sabres...as ordered...is bad enough, man I'm so going to kill him." Mira sighed, was he going to be like this the entire trip? "Besides, I like you in that getup."

She twitched in irritation, Atton however ignored her glare as he grinned out at the hangar. Slowly setting the shuttle down in the surprisingly small hangar. Frustrating jerk, first he whines his ass off over his lost love and then he comes with cheap come ons... Mira shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

The reason for the shuttle being small was the built in bunkers along the length of it, as well as turrets hanging from the roof, turrets that were obviously active... The amount of armed soldiers doing odd chores like moving stacks of crates from one end of the hangar to another was ridiculous. Only a single figure was standing in attention, waiting for them.

Mira had to give it to him, Atton knew how to fly, she hadn't even felt it touch down... "Okay, please don't mess this up now you fool." Slipping to her feet Mira smacked the man over the head, drawing a growl from him. "In fact...let me do all the talking."

"Fine, I didn't want any part in this anyway. I'll just hang back and look scary." Atton muttered as he followed Mira down the dropping ramp.

"You don't do scary, you do mildly annoying...maybe even slightly itchy, though I guess the later is reserved for the ladies." Atton just grunted in reply.

The moment she stepped down the ramp Mira felt several dozen pair of eyes fixed on her. She tried not to notice the barrels resting against the slits in the bunkers, shadows hiding within the bunkers...or the way the soldiers moving the useless stacking of crates glanced at her as they adjusted their weapons. At least they were polite enough not to aim the massive turrets in the ceiling against them....

A man came to meet them, his uniform fancier then the rest. A...captain wasn't it? Should be, but Mira wasn't an expert on uniforms. He wore long yellow gloves over an orange uniform with golden epaulettes atop his shoulders, as well as an equally orange capped hat. The man himself was dark skinned and cleanly shaved, and though etched by age and worries...the attentive stance and the bright blue eyes told Mira he took his duties seriously.

Who designed those uniforms anyway? No wonder the republic was on the verge of collapse...

"I'm captain Lennwan. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man kept his tone neutral as he reached out to shake Mira's hand, she could sense his wariness however. "I trust you'll find your accommodations to your satisfaction as we make our way to Coruscant."

"I'm sure they'll be satisfactory." Mira smiled. "And don't worry, we won't be a problem." She sensed his caution, but his tension diminished a little.

The captain nodded. "That is good to know." He eyed Atton, the man was casually eyeing the working soldiers, his hands deep in his pockets. "Is this...your padawan?"

"As if!" The scoundrel snorted, not even bothering to look at the captain as he stuck out is tongue at an inquisitive soldier, the man quickly looking away. Oh for the force...Mira tried to pretend as if nothing as she said: "No, we are simply...jedi."

"I...see." The captain shot his troops a look, the soldiers having visibly inched away from the three figures. They were full of fear...it reeked. "If you don't mind I would like to show you your quarters."

"Very well."

The show was over and the soldiers quietly moved away as the captain led them away. What would have happened if the meeting had gone sour? Mira shuddered and shot Atton a look, the man seemed perfectly relaxed despite the worry emanating from him. Perhaps he really _did_ know what people thought of them.

Just great...


	9. Chapter 9 Silence

"I can't believe they put us in the same room." Mira growled, scowling at the room.

To be fair it was large, two white beds stood opposite the door, their wooden headboards against the wall with a small cupboard between them. The walls were equally white, their borders deep red and curving outwards. Along the edges of the ceiling strips of yellow lamps bathed the room in light and effectively removed all shadows.

Far to the left another door opened to the bathroom and Mira felt a strong urge to go there right away and wash off all the stares they had gotten. "I'm sure they meant no insult. It's probably just a safety measure." Atton replied as he walked into the room, he made no indication that he heard the magnetic lock of the door behind them become activated. "Besides, I'm used to cells by now."

Mira snorted as she looked at Atton diving into the leftmost bed, a content smile on his lips as he put his hands behind his head. "What? They think we'll bust out of here and start stabbing people? They don't _really_ think this place could hold us...right?"

"Who said the safety measures is for _their_ sake?" Atton tossed the lightsaber that so far had been latched to his belt away, letting it roll into a corner. "Geez, where's the furniture? I know we're supposed to be ascetic but this is is ridiculous..."

"Wait, you mean we're in danger?" Mira stepped away from the door, now eyeing it with some worry. "Who's foolish enough to attack a jedi?"

"Are _you_ seriously asking that?" Atton chuckled, forcing a tight smile out of Mira, oh right... "I wouldn't worry though, there's a fine line between fear and anger, I'm pretty sure we're balancing on the right side." Atton sat up and eyed the lamps in the ceiling. "Where's the controller to these things? I hate it when they're automatic..."

"Would you focus!?" Mira stepped over to the scoundrel and kicked the foot of his bed, the innocent look he gave her only furthered her annoyance. "If there's a danger I'd like to be aware of it."

"Hey! I told you it's okay, what's with you anyway? If I remember you were pretty calm back in the old days."

Mira took a deep breath before dropping down on the opposite bed. "I don't like this...I'm...I'm uncomfortable with this, I'm out of my element if you will."

"I understand." Atton scratched his chin. "Me too...but don't make it so obvious will you? The kath hounds go for the weak first, ergo, don't show that you are weak."

"I've been through the lanes more then once you know." Mira snorted, eyeing the man as he pulled his jacked off and threw it to the floor. "Which means I know when to be on my guard...what are you doing?"

Atton was slowly and with deliberate slowness cracking is fingers one by one. When they were done he begun working his shoulders and elbows, extracting loud pops from them as he slowly went through his whole body. "What? I get a little stiff by sitting all the time while flying."

"You were sitting for a mere fifteen minutes."

"Fine, I get a little stiff from being around Mr goody two shoes. He might be infectious..."

She stifled a laugh. "You know, I don't think the senators will wish to ally themselves with a bunch of bickering jedi, so secure that mouth when they meet us..._please_?"

"Sure, anything for you." Atton dropped back down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't seem sarcastic for once, but who knew with him? "Now what then? The door is locked, I bet they're going to give us food later to eat here, but the idea of just waiting for that doesn't sound fun...want to play pazaak?"

"You did _not_ bring a..." Mira groaned as Atton with a grin fished out a large deck from his back pocket. How had she not noticed that? "...you brought a deck, nice to see your priorities right."

"Don't worry, I'll let you have first pick of a deck."

"Really Atton, we should be doing something more productive than that."

"Like meditating?"

"Yes."

"You know, this flight may take a few days...." Atton smiled as Mira recoiled in horror. "...so maybe pazaak would be more fun."

"Oh!"

"You sound disappointed."

"Ge over yourself!" Mira grimaced, pulling her jacked closer to herself. Then she shrugged, glancing at the offered cards again. "But you got a point. Hey, what about combining the two?"

She grinned at Atton's confused look.

--------

When the door opened and captain Lennwan arrived with their food he found the two jedi sitting on the floor opposite one another. Both had discarded their jackets and looking surprisingly at ease with their legs crossed and hands in their laps. His worried creases eased a little, they really didn't seem like the scary jedi's he remembered...

"Ha! Ninety!" The woman suddenly cried out, startling the captain enough to make the food on the tray shake. Now Lennwan noticed the lines of pazaak cards placed out between them. "Top that! Oh hello captain." She turned to smile at Lennwan. "As you can see we're not causing any trouble. Are we making good time?"

"Yes, we should arrive in twenty two hours, if not less." He replied, glancing with some surprise at the card game. "I was not aware jedi concerned themselves with this sort of entertainment."

"Well we're not as entertained by own awesomeness as those old farts were..." The man muttered, drawing a disapproving wince from the woman even as Lennwan chuckled. The laugh died though as the man shot a quick glance at his hand before he, without his hands, pulled a card out of the general deck.

He had of course seen jedi in action, seen them lift entire speeders into the air, who hadn't during the civil war? But to see someone so young and so...non-jedi...casually lift the card without his hands, Lennwan could almost feel the static of the force closing around the little piece of paper.

"Hm, ninety as well." The man flashed his opponent a smile as he dropped one of the cards in his hands down next to the rest. "And...twenty. That's the fifth one in a row now isn't it?"

"You're cheating!" The young woman, no...jedi, squealed. Lennwan shook his head. He couldn't put those two together, make any sense of them. They looked like the sort of scum he had lined up for questioning back when he was a lieutenant in the security forces, had an odd air of casualness about them, yet...they were the ones almost glowing with the force.

"I'll...just leave this here then." Lennwan said as he gently placed the tray on the floor. The woman was nice enough to give him quick smile and a nod, the man however was too busy doing a little dance where he sat, uselessly taunting his friend.

The woman quickly turned back to the other even as Lennwan stepped out of the room and eagerly pressed the button to close and lock the door. "I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"You want to try again don't-" The teasing words were cut off as the door closed.

"Kids..."


	10. Chapter 10 Arrival

"Okay! Fine! You didn't cheat!" Mira grumbled with barely restrained laughter as she rolled away, nimbly landing by her bed and leaning against its foot end, panting slightly and pushing the hair that had escaped her headband back. "But you got to admit that it's freaking unnatural to win that many times in a row!"

Atton was still gasping for air as he sat up, wiping away tears of laughter he tried to regain his composure after Mira's searching. "Jeez woman! That almost hurt, why did you tickle me like that? Not that I complain..." The last he added, of course, with a wry wink.

"I was searching you for hidden cards, don't be stupid."

That shut him up. Enjoying the silence Mira watched as Atton tried to collect the cards scattered over the floor, muttering a curse each time he found one being bent. His shirt had been pulled out of his pants and made it look as if he had just awoken, the hair standing out in all directions did nothing to help the impression.

How long had they been here now? It was impossible to tell. At least they had managed to get some sleep, good food and...too many games of pazaak. Especially too many games of pazaak that Atton had won! Mira shot him a look before looking at the door, she had caught herself doing that a couple of times now, she was really tired of being locked up...

With a thud Atton dropped back next to her, leaning against the foot end of his own bed, his one still unmade as he didn't see any point in being a polite guest. Mira snorted, perhaps he had a point with that...the fleet wasn't exactly being a polite host. "We should drop out of hyperspace any moment now."

Mira blinked before glancing over at her companion. Atton ignored her though, his attention focused on inspecting his deck of cards. She didn't really want to know how he knew that though, instead she asked: "So, ever been to Coruscant?"

"Of course. Haven't you?" Mira looked away from the inquisitive gaze thrown her way.

"When would I've done that? When I was a slave for the mandalorians?" She laughed, feeling odd under the scrutiny of the scoundrel, didn't he know it was impolite to stare? "Or maybe when I was a bounty hunter stuck in Nar Shaddaa? I don't know about you but I don't think Coruscant is a place for scum like me and you."

"You'd be surprised." Atton just remarked, she sensed him shrugging as he finally looked away. "Besides, we're not scum, least of all you." Mira raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged again. "You're more like a...scum cleaner."

She smirked. "Oh? Comparing me to a cleaning droid are we?"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you." Atton said, surprisingly not rising to the bait. "Heck, you're more polite then me, just don't try to look too much out of your element and you'll do fine. You'd be surprised how much a good bluff can get you out of."

"Right, you should know since you're an expert of being dishonest, I forgot."

The words had been meant as a joke...hadn't they? Nonetheless Atton actually looked a little hurt."You know, you don't have to keep me down any more. I'm no danger to your little bounty any more." The words had a familiar steely tone to them, defensive again, great...now he would be grumpy the rest of the ride.

"Hey, I didn't really..." Mira began to try and repair the damage when she flinched, getting to her feet she said: "The captain is coming."

"Told you we were close."

"Oh shut up."

-------------

Atton took the shuttle into a tight turn as they left the hangar, instantly sending their vessel hurtling towards the grey orb criss-crossed by millions of individual lights that was Coruscant. The ship shuddered by the rough handling but Atton just smirked, it wasn't really its fault that it carried the name it did, but something had to pay the price.

Gunning the engine he glanced over at Mira, grinning at the sight. It was odd, she had gotten softer since back when she helped them fight the sith, or perhaps she had finally dropped her defences against the world. In a way he envied her...

Right now she was openly staring at the planet they were approaching. He didn't really get it, it looked like any other urbanized planet, yet she had a look in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"This is Coruscant control, identify yourself and the nature of your visit."

Looking away from the woman Atton reached out to the communication system, pressing a button as he spoke: "Coruscant control this is...force knows why....Dantooine Revived. Prepare for coded transmission." Lifting his finger of the button he turned to Mira. "Hey...what's up with you?"

"Don't you feel it? There's a life to this planet like none other, there are echoes of all types, yet all builds upon it..." Mira's smile was wide, unabashed. "There is...a growth here, growth and a harmony of a sort."

"Copy that Dantooine Revived...secure connection established, please begin sending."

Moving to send the encrypted message Atton shook his head. "You're a little odd at times, you know that right? Harmony here? They're at each others throats night and day!"

"Which is an harmony of a sort." Mira replied, she shot him a curious look. "You really should try to sense it, it's an amazing feeling."

"Thank you, but I think I'll keep my senses here and now, where they're needed."

"Dantooine Revived, this is Coruscant control, your code has been accepted and coordinates have been transmitted, have a nice stay and...._please_ change that name?"

Mira's hand came up to her mouth, which wasn't enough to keep the laughter away while Atton smashed his fists the controls. "See!? Even a busy control operator makes time to make fun of us! Mical is so dead!" He turned the shuttle towards the given coordinates. He could actually feel the machine shudder in embarrassment under him. "I'm sorry baby, we'll do something about it later okay?"

"You did not just talk to the shuttle."

"Hey, it's never wrong to be nice to the things keeping you from the cold vacuum of space."

"Wow, aren't we superstitious. Let me guess, you got a good luck charm as well?"

"Well actually..."

"Oh man!" Mira laughed as she leant back in her chair, once more putting her feet on the dashboard. Atton snorted, didn't she know any respect for ships? It was different with those malfunctioning droids...ships could be depended on and should be treated with respect. "I can't wait till I tell Bao-Dur about this! Heck, I bet Mical will have a long lecture in store about jedi and attachments!"

"Well it's nice to know I can amuse you..."


	11. Chapter 11 Silent running

They hadn't gotten much time for introduction when the two Jedi had landed on the landing platform hovering over the traffic and urban landscape. Instead there had been a simple handshake followed by their contact guiding them into a large speeder. The thing had a sleek and silvery design and looked awfully expensive, the interior hidden by tinted glass.

Now the two jedi sat in the rear of the vehicle, a cushioned wall between their compartment and the controls preventing any contact with the driver. Not that he had seemed that important when they had met their contact, the dark suit and grim face spoke of a man used to keeping secrets and not asking questions.

Their contact sat opposite them, leaning against said cushioned wall he looked tired. His hair was grey, thin and combed tightly backwards. His head was squarish and wrinkled by age and worry. Dressed in a wide dark robe and dark gloves made him look as if he was on his way on a funeral. The weary grey eyes focused on the pair were clear however, and the glitter of intelligence there spoke volumes of the career the elderly senator had had. "Senator Olmark, I must once more thank you for receiving us."

"There is no need for that." The older man waved aside the words and Mira found herself already liking him. He didn't seem as false as Mira had expected a senators to be, of course that could mean he was merely being good at hiding his falsehood...Mira pushed the thought aside after a glance at Atton who didn't seem the least worried. "Me and Mical go back a long way, and mostly share the same opinions." He notice Atton stiffen and smiled. "I'm not half as annoying however..." Atton chuckled.

Putting a hand on Atton's arm before the scoundrel begun sprouting out some nonsense about whatever his chaotic mind could come up with Mira said: "Mical has of course briefed us on the sensitivity of our visit, but is this rush really needed?"

The senator nodded, face grave. "Indeed it is. There is a large group within the senate who's firmly against jedi ever since the civil war, I wouldn't put it past some of them to attempt something before you've been taken to some place safe." He shrugged. "I have actually arranged for you to be moved to the jedi temple."

"The jedi temple? Isn't that a _little_ obvious?" Atton smirked, obviously sharing Mira's appraisal of the man.

"Quite the opposite actually." The senator smirked back. "While the temple is heavily guarded from unlawful entering, due to the sensitive nature of the building and its content, but anyone with the proper authorization can enter without actually being double checked. I believe the senate mostly likes to pretend the building is no longer there."

"Ah, and a senator with a few guests are of course allowed?" Atton quizzed, suddenly grinning. Mira sighed, apparently the scoundrel still liked the idea of fooling the authorities.

"Indeed, and I doubt they'll notice that the guests never return with said senator." Olmark lowered his head slightly as he added: "That said I will not have time for a meeting, I must continue on with other matters, I do not wish to risk my position before we are prepared. We must be subtle."

Mira felt a pang of irritation, force knew she was good at the whole cloak and dagger thing, but she still hated it. "In that case we should use our time well. How would you put the situation?"

"We have three groups of senators on this subject. First there is of course those supporting me, those who believe the jedi instrumental in rebuilding the republic." He raised a finger, face carefully neutral. "We are the smallest group however. The largest is those who simply do not care much for the matter, they might fear the jedi a little, some seeing them as a useless burden, both financially and otherwise. All in all it's a group carefully negative to the jedi, they are open to convincing however."

"The third, I suppose, is bigger then ours? And more hostile?" Atton asked.

"Correct. They hate jedi with a passion, many willing to kill a jedi thinking they've done the republic a service." Olmark scratched his chin. "They are not much larger then us but...we will not be able to sway their position, they have all lost either loved ones or entire populations to the civil war."

"I suppose they got a right to be angry..." Mira muttered as she looked at her feet and crossed her arms, memories of the mandalorian wars flashing before her. The jedi had been terrifying...and the time after that had been no better, Nar Shaddaa had been filled with refuges...starving and hopeless because of a war they couldn't understand.

Blinking in surprise she felt a soothing presence upon her mind, like a warm blanket bringing her comfort...the harmony of the force. Atton wasn't looking at her however, not willing to acknowledge his kindness. "But we could outnumber them with the second group's numbers right? So we just have to convince them to vote our way."

"That's the gist of it." The senator nodded. "That would be difficult however. The agreement Mical has outlined would work on some. Sworn protector of the peace, sworn allegiance to democracy, a direct link of communication between senate and jedi council...not to mention a legal obligation to complete senate approved missions." He counted off the familiar list. "I guess the last one is the heavy one and one which might disappear after a few generations, Mical is anything but short-sighted, I give him that."

"But it won't be enough?" Mira asked, having regained her composure.

Olmark shook his head. "Oh not nearly enough, it gives us merely a dozen votes at best." He grimaced. "The rest will be more difficult. The senate turns every credit twice before spending them on anything, while the money to fund a small group of jedi is minimal many will say no by virtue of principle. Others will be pressed by their planet's population to go against the jedi, as such they will all need convincing that the jedi would in fact strengthen the republic."

"Oh? So fancy words aren't enough for the senate anymore?" Atton's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"They seldom are actually, not that dirty rabble as yourself would know anything about the dangers of politics." The senator took the implied insult with a smile and a retort that left a grin on Atton's face. Mira rolled her eyes at them, no matter how old they got... "Most important votes are actually settled beforehand. Minor deals between planets is the commodity to make bigger votes in the senate pass, that or large credit donations."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Ignoring the pleased look on Atton's face Mira said: "Okay, so we need to show our willingness to help? Or a...gift of some sort?"

"I wouldn't call it a gift so much as a show of what a jedi can-" Olmark was interrupted as the speeder with a shudder landed on what had to be one of the few patches of grass on Coruscan. "Oh...we're here, come then, we must get you two out of sight."


	12. Chapter 12 Reverence

The pair was silent, even the sound of their feet across the gilded floor seemed muted, afraid to disturb the peace. Like a pair of children for the first time walking into a museum they stared in awe at the remains left behind by previous generations. Everything seemed too big for them, all too massive and sombre for two such as they.

The senator had practically left them on the steps of the jedi temple, quickly rushing back to whatever business he had after seeing them through the small army of security droids guarding the outside. As such they were left alone to explore the massive ziggurat's insides.

In a way it resembled a palace, the gilded floors and pillars were covered by deep blue decorations that mostly consisted of thick lines interrupted by the odd circle, someone's idea of art no doubt Atton mused. Yet...it was more of a shrine then a temple in that the air was thick with an odd calm, something that even Atton found soothing.

The roof was far above them, how come every important place always felt the need to have the ceiling so far up? Were they expecting giants? Craning his neck Atton could just about make out golden inlays over blue stone. And the bars running through the large stained windows lining the walls seemed to be of nothing _but_ gold. Fancy...

It didn't feel out of place though. They had passed maybe fifteen statues towering above them, all depicting noble-looking jedi. Not once had Atton managed to snort a comment about them though, there was just something...suppressing him.

"Wow..." The word was so quiet he almost missed it. "Look at this..." Mira was a little further off, her eyes wide to take in the sight of something hidden behind a large doorway. Quietly stepping over to her Atton peeked into the room she was referring to.

The slight hum was barely audible as he looked into a room where a wide corridor ran along its length, the rest of the space was cramped by dozens of black obelisks covered in all too familiar glowing blue rods. "The jedi archives..." Atton couldn't stop himself from whispering the words, neither the reverent tone in his voice.

"Mical would have a heart attack if he saw this..." Mira gasped quietly. Atton glanced at her, finding her mouth and eyes wide open in wonder. She looked delighted, yet her stance was relaxed, for the first time since...ever. Even back at dantooine there had been a slight tension in her, now she looked...at peace.

He found himself smiling. "Yeah...either that or he would get his first stiffy ever..."

"Pervert." Was the soft reply as a smiling Mira turned and walked into the middle of the large hall. Not understanding what she was doing Atton just watched.

The large hall was open and wide in all directions, rows of pillars holding up a high ceiling. All walls but the one furthest off led to different parts of the temple through wide doorways, the last wall however was covered in windows as tall as a small frigate, and as wide. The sun shining through them were reflected in the gilded pillars and floor, bathing the room in golden light.

Mira closed her eyes and raised her head, stretching her arms out she seemed to bathe in gold. She practically begun to levitate...heck she _was_ levitating!Atton blinked, she didn't even seem aware of it, face soft with joy. Wow...Atton felt a little envious of the feeling of harmony emanating from her.

"Ah..." Mira slowly dropped to the floor, still seemingly unaware of her little feat. She turned a wide smile to Atton, eyes sparkling with delight. "Can you feel it? I feel light like a feather...it's like you could reach out and touch the force..." She reached out into the air, fingers opening and closing, as if trying to grasp something. The smile widened. "Wow..."

"I can feel it." He confirmed, squaring his shoulders. It was true, even though he tried to avoid it he could feel the force softly whispering to him, a sound that seemed to have built up over thousands of years...echoes of times long gone speaking to him.

It was scary really. Jedi, long turned to nothing but dust, were in a strange way still around... He half expected _her_ to whisper to him, to speak of forgiveness and love, perhaps even to congratulate him and tell him her sacrifice had been worth it...

But no, her death had been far away from this place, and the presence of the force carried no distinctive pattern. It was merely a presence that had built up...the collective echo of thousands of beings. An echo...

Atton shuddered and pulled his jacket closer to him. Glad Mira was too busy enjoying the energy around her he pulled back against the wall, leaning back he felt a stab in his heart. Echoes...the exile...the mere thought of it hurt. Was her presence here? Had she left a mark here? He was sure of it, she had always been too special not to be noticed... he could almost smell her...it was painful. Had she once stood here? Or walked through that doorway?

Was she dead? Or was she still fighting a fight he couldn't even begin to comprehend? Had she found Revan? Was she just another cold corpse on an uncharted world somewhere? Or was she just now dancing that dance of death that made it look like there was no one else in the world? He shrugged, did it matter? To him she was dead, a presence that would never return, at least not to him. The thought hurt...yet he couldn't keep it away.

"Reality to Atton." Blinking he looked up from his thoughts He found Mira with a crooked smile, crossed arms and tilted hips, making her look like a disapproving mother. Her smile quickly faded at the look he returned. "Hey, I'll have none of that." She stepped closer, a sharp finger stabbing Atton in the chin. Pulling his head back did no good as she closed in, a kind look on her face. "You'll be happy with this place or I'll break your legs."

"Heh, thanks but..."

"No." The pressing finger was replaced by a hand gripping his jaw., she came even closer, another hand catching his wrist. "Come on...feel it." She forced his hand up. Then he felt it...something at the edge of his mind.

Atton panicked and tried to back away...but only struck the wall. His mental defences came up a second later, lashing away at the gentle touch. Mira just smiled, withdrawing her mental touch, it was still close though, asking for just a little trust. The deep brown eyes held no deception, nor the wide mouth with that little smile...she didn't smell of treachery either. He trusted her...

Hesitating slightly Atton let a controlled little piece of power trickle out, just enough to let Mira get a grasp on him. The ethereal touch felt strange, he had experienced it with the exile once, and then it had felt like he would drown in the massive power pulling him in. This was a feathery touch though, a gentle tug.

"Huh, you got an...strange signature." Mira whispered, closing her eyes. "An earthy...taste if you will." Atton felt a tingle down his spine even as the tug urged Atton's consciousness up, to sense the room around them. He couldn't help but close his eyes as well, not trusting them as another sense spoke to him.

It wasn't a whisper, it was a song.

Gasping Atton grabbed his head, swaying where he stood as he realised the grip on his jaw hadn't slackened for a moment. The song was a whirlwind of voices, impressions and emotions. It almost seemed to draw him in, gripping his heart and wishing him to speak to it, to add his voice to it.

Suddenly the tug became a surge and Atton felt his barriers being torn apart. He wasn't even sure if he wanted them up as the song pulled him into its embrace.

It was full of emotions of fear, happiness and hope...yet it spoke of peace.

It was so naïve, foolish even, like a child...yet it contained the wisdom of ages.

It cried out of adventures yet to be had, the chaos of battle ...yet it was the quiet heart of a storm.

It cried out with the death of millions, of pain unimaginable...yet it went on with vigour.

Atton felt his shoulders drop, a tension he wasn't aware of disappearing. Slowly opening his eyes he found himself staring at Mira, the woman looking away with a curious look on her face. "Wow...that was something new. I think I understand why you seemed to glow with power back there a moment ago." Atton smirked at his own words, he was starting to sound as dorky as Mical...

"Yeah, sure." Mira shook her head, looking a little dizzy. Lowering her arms she stepped away. "I didn't know you were that powerful...you have a curious...signature." She made a limp gesture, struggling for the proper words and apparently coming up short.

"Uh, thank you?" Atton cleared his throat as he with some regret pulled his presence back behind the walls he had forged. Without the exile it had felt odd using his released powers and he had easily converted his mental defences into a prison for them. There had been no use for them without her...and he really didn't deserve the gift he now twice had received. "Are you all right? You look a little...confused?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..." Mira didn't meet his gaze. Had he frightened her? Had some of his dark soul shown through and warned her of the beast within him? It didn't seem that way, she just seemed...puzzled. "Come on, we should find the sleeping accommodation."

"Really? I didn't think the force made you that tingly."

"Please just...shut up."

Atton stopped, confused by the odd behaviour of the woman walking away from him. Shrugging he followed, knowing better then to ask questions to mysterious women...


	13. Chapter 13 Rush

Sleep wouldn't come.

Turning in her bed Mira looked around herself. The room was wide, round and had probably served as some sort of waiting room once, the sparse furnishing was mostly cushioned chairs placed in long lines. The ceiling was of glass and showed nothing but dark stars shining down at her. With that in mind the little cot she had placed in one of the corner seemed awfully out of place. Even here, in such a dull room, the feeling of disturbing a museum still poked at her senses.

It wasn't enough to keep her awake though.

Turning once more an annoyed snort escaped Mira, she kicked out, freeing her feet from the cloth twisting around her ankles. Looking up at nothing at all she put a hand against her head, checking it for a fever. Of course there was nothing, she knew that.

He had dropped more then the barriers containing his force powers, he had dropped all walls. She hadn't really meant to peek, she hadn't, her guiding hand had been pulled in and she had gotten a look without meaning it. Right...? "Gah! This is impossible!" Slapping the mattress she sat up, angry with herself.

There had been pain under all that bravado, pain and an overwhelming amount of shame. Yet there had been so much will, determination even...contradiction upon contradiction had existed within him. In a way he remind her of herself. His burden perhaps a little heavier, his anger maybe a little more directed...he kept reminding her of something....

There was no death. There was the force.

"Force I'm full of nonsense..." Mira shook her head as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "I'm going to get a headache thinking about this...maybe I should just apologise for the peek? I'd rather have his anger then my own guilt." She nodded, yeah...maybe that was for the best.

Stretching out her senses she checked to see if the man was awake. She frowned. He wasn't in the room opposite hers as he had been an hour ago... was he up? Furthering her search Mira closed her eyes, forcing herself not to be distracted by the whispers of old.

Finally she found him. He was actually quite far away, in a room that seemed even thicker with the force, much emanating from himself...

Pain!

Leaping to her feet Mira reached for her clothes. She was barely aware of how cold the floor was, already exiting the room she pulled her jacket on, her still bare feet slipping on the floor as she ran for all she was worth. The surge of pain was now even clearer, with a good focus on him she took the turns without even thinking, finding the way towards him.

Maybe he had gotten attacked? Maybe he had tried to kill himself? She should have known better then not to keep an eye on him...

Stepping in through a pair of glass doors Mira found herself in an odd room. The room was domed and covered in glass while the floor was orange and yellow in some sort of painting Mira couldn't make out in the darkness. Spaced around the edge of the room a dozen sturdy looking throne-like chairs stood. Atton stood in the middle of the room, his back against her.

The place seemed familiar...

Mira felt herself stiffen as Atton slipped down, hand reaching out towards a stone in the centre of the room his bulk had kept hidden. His shoulders visibly shook as he reached out towards an odd...metal scar in the stone.

Blinking Mira suddenly realised what it was, the lightsaber...it was still there. Mical had shown her the recording, she hadn't thought much of it, but here Atton stood...practically breaking apart in front of it.

"Force...what are you doing!?" Rushing forward she grabbed the man by the shoulders. "But...you're shivering! Talk to me!" She shook him, tilting her head sideways she caught a glance at his face. The vacant stare...the tear streaked face...he didn't seem himself. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He didn't even seem to realize she was there, his hand shaking as it came out to touch the metal rod stuck in the grey stone. He grasped it, intent of pulling it out...then stopped, his face deep in thought.

He released it. "She wouldn't want me to do that."

"Probably not." Mira whispered, hoping to be included even as she came closer and went down on one knee, letting her hands rest on his shoulders while whispering into his ear. "You shouldn't be here...it's not good for you."

"She's gone..."

"Yeah." Mira felt a stab at her heart. She had seen the pain in Atton before, but even then it had been under some control...this was unbridled grief. She couldn't help but grieve with him, she wanted to fix it...like with her old targets...to put him back together. "I'm here for you you know?"

"Yeah..." It was at least an answer. Mira reached out, sending ever thought of compassion, love and kindness over the man, hoping to douse the sadness burning within him.

"Please stop this and-"

Mira yelped as Atton twirled about and came at her. The heavy weight dropping upon her knocked all air out of her lungs, the warmth of him contrasting against the cold floor. She realized all barriers were down, the force of his being, the torrent of emotions...it all washed over her like a flood. She gasped, overwhelmed by the raw emotional storm coming at her.

Only moments later did she realized his lips were pushed against hers. She opened her mouth, panicking as the earthy smell of him, the mere rush of him, all...just threatened to take over her, his very being seemingly trying to fill her up...Mira forced herself to respond in kind, throwing her memories and emotions against Atton like a shield.

They intermingled...

She hadn't pulled away, she couldn't, she wouldn't. Wrapping her legs and arms around him she pulled him closer, feeling herself being squashed against the floor. He was everywhere...Mira clawed at him, feeling a sudden urge to get closer. She wanted more, to extinguish the pain and grief, to leave him satiated and whole...

With a growl Atton pulled back just enough to tear Mira's jacket off, her shirt going with it with a ripping sound. The room was cold...a moment later she gasped as Atton came back, mouth hot against her. "Ah...!" She reached down and under his shirt, he seemed to be on fire, a fever burning against her hand. Ripping up she tore his shirt off, she barely got a look at him before he pushed down at her again, his skin was rough against her and seemed to burn into her.

Trembling hands pushed past one another as they came down between them. It was just so warm...Mira gasped as she felt the belt to her belt get unbuckled even as her hands tore Atton's pants open. Large hands pulled her pants down even as her legs wrapped around him kicked out, trying to knock the final barrier aside.

It worked, Mira tensed as the man slipped a little lower. She reached down to help..with a growl Atton stopped her, his hands closing around hers, fingers interlocking as he pushed them over her head. She gasped once more as he leant back a little, letting the cold air come between them again.

She blinked, feeling out of breath at the sight before her. His breathing was ragged, tanned chest already glittering with sweat. His hair hung down over his face, brown eyes glittered through the tangled hair though, they were the eyes of an animal, a primal need glaring down at her. She stared back, feeling sudden fear...it only made her warmer.

Then he lunged, the world exploded, the air clawing at the only source of warmth in the universe. They were a growing power, hotter then the sun...

"Oh...oh...force!"


	14. Chapter 14 Turbulence

With a groan Mira opened her eyes. Her back hurt for some reason, as did her head and...eh?

Huh, she didn't remember sleeping under a domed roof. The sun was up, shining down at her eyes. It was probably that which had woken her up...she still felt worn out since yesterday...why was she sleeping on the floor anyway? And in the nude no less?

Then she heard another groan next to her and the memories came flooding back.

"Ah!" Mira leapt to her feet and away from the man now rolling unto his back. Atton's eyes fluttered up, the groggy face instantly replaced by one of dawning horror. "Oh by all that is holy! Cover up!" She turned her face away, then she realised she was standing naked in front of him and desperately tried to cover up. "What did you do to my clothes!?"

"Me!?" Atton was now fully awake, she could sense him rolling away, his disgust and horror lashing at her. "What the hell have _you_ done!?"

"_Me_!? _You_ were the one jumping me last night!" Mira protested, her face so warm it felt like it should by all right melt right off her. "I should call the authorities!"

"Oh really!? I remember a certain vixen playing all comforting and touchy feely!"

"I _was_ comforting you! It's what friends do!" She finally found her pants, the garment bunched up against the foot of one of the chairs. Grabbing them she dropped behind the chair and furiously tried to put them on. For some reason it was ridiculously difficult... "And don't call me a vixen!" With a little jump she finally got them on...somewhat.

"I call you what you want you damn temptress!" Atton growled, Mira risked a glance and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him at least having a pair of pants on. Reaching down towards his shirt he stopped mid-step, the horror in his face growing. "Oh no...what have you done!? You made me fail her!"

"Oh don't start that again!" Mira snapped, hugging the back of the chair, eyes darting from corner to corner in a futile search for the rest of her outfit. "Your damn puppy dog longing was what put us in this crap! And where the hell is my shirt!?"

"Puppy dog!?" Atton pulled up the bundle of clothes, revealing that Mira's shirt and jacket had lain right under his, he threw them at her with a snort of disgust. "And don't try to explain this! You took advantage of me! I was upset and you seduced me! Couldn't wait to get your hands on such a hunk could you!?"

Mira missed catching the tossed package as she was still pushed against the chair. "Oh don't flatter yourself!" Holding a hand in front of her chest she darted forward and grabbed the clothes before going back into hiding. "And me taking advantage of you!? It's not your chest that hurts from being crushed!"

"No, I'm the one with so many scratches over my back that I look like a maalraas scratching post!" Mira winced, the shame like a physical blow. Damn that man! "Admit it! You were just waiting for me to slip! Just waiting to sink your claws into me when I was at most vulnerable! Why would you do something like that against me!? Not to mention against _her_! I thought you liked her!?"

"Hey! You ripped my shirt!" Mira's angry complaint was met by nothing but a snort of contempt from the scoundrel. "And don't _you _of all people come dragging her into this! Besides, it's hardly an insult against her! She left you here, remember!?" That hurt him, the jerk deserved it... "No this is all your fault! You took me by surprise and overwhelmed me! If I had been able to think straight nothing of this would have happened! But you couldn't allow that could you!?"

"I can help it if I'm so charming you can't think!" Atton objected as he, finally clothed, raised his clenched hands as he glared at Mira. Normally she would have laughed at such a statement, now she just got angrier. Drawing her sabre from her belt she stepped out from behind the chair. "Oh so now you're going to stab me!? Breaking my heart wasn't enough!?"

"Breaking your...I'm going to break your legs!" Mira growled, closed fist gesturing at the man that radiated furiousness. Furious...what right did _he_ have to be furious!? "Fact is that you took advantage of _me_! Wanted to take your frustration out on _me_! And like a fool I wasn't clever enough to avid your little trap!"

"You think I planned this!? Hey you're hot and all but I..."

"I didn't want to hear that!"

"Yeah well what goes around comes around!" Atton took a quick step forward, raising a clenched fist at Mira's face.

"Jerk!"

"Shutta!"

"Nerf!"

"Red haired, back-scratching, nerf-seducing, false-pretence-giving, chest-flashing temptress!"

"Wait...what?"

"I said-"

"Not that, wait..." Mira raised a hand to interrupt the tirade, restraining an out of place giggle at that last one. She frowned. "There's someone coming."

"Olmark!?" Atton paled, a look of guilt crossing his face as he looked around the council chamber. "We can't meet him here! It...well it smells!" He was right, there was a definitive smell there, one neither wanted the senator to catch a whiff of. "We should go out and meet him!"

"Dammit you're right..." Mira muttered, self-consciously correcting her pants and shirt, trying desperately to hide the gash in her shirt behind her jacket. "Lets move."

The hostility was palpable as they walked side by side, both making every effort to ignore one another. She could actually smell him...she didn't like how she appreciated the earthy scent. She felt a need to elbow him into the wall, but controlled herself down to shooting him an angry glare.

"I swear if you even hint on anything..." She whispered as they stepped out of the corridor leading to council chamber. The sound of a dozen pair of feet stopping mid-step interrupted her threat.

Blinking the pair turned. They stood in one of the temple's large chambers, but one of several lines of massive pillars was close, giving the impression they were in a small corridor. A few feet away a dozen men stood, apparently equally surprised at seeing them. Mira senses told her they had expected the two of them further away...so they _were_ coming for the two jedi.

The men were dressed in rough dark clothing, not really uniforms but rather something one could expect a dock-worker to wear. Their faces were weathered and hard, two of them rodians and another three Weequays...they all carried the stink of scum about them however, a smell Mira had long ago learnt to recognise.

As one the men raised their weapons, an assortment of dirty vibroblades and crude looking blasters. Despite the obvious cheapness of their equipment they all seemed worn with use and Mira recognised the way they spread out to not be completely without logic. They were not army men...but they had done this stuff before.

"We're jedi, so back off." Atton suddenly held his lightsaber in hand, the yellow blade cutting through the air as he aimed it at the thugs.

He was faced with nothing but silence as the men exchanged quick glances. Mira felt their fear...controlled by a surprising amount of discipline, anger and perhaps a little too much alcohol. They wouldn't run away. "Atton, no killing, let's just incapacitate them." Mira muttered the words as she slipped into a defensive stance, her own sabre activating with a hum.

"Don't tell me what to do." Atton growled, his stance reminding her of a spring wired to explode. Mira glared at him, making the scoundrel shrug under the hard look. "Fine..."

"Enough! Get them!" Which thug spoke the words Mira wasn't sure. All she knew was that suddenly she and Atton flew forward, leaping through a storm of shots as the thugs tried to hit the blurs that were the jedi.

Blocking an overhand blow from a vibroblade Mira's shoulder slammed into the face of her assailant, then her blade came down at the dazed man, grazing his leg and dropping him screaming to the floor. Wheeling away from a sniping shot she lashed out, blade cutting through weapon and hand of the offending thug.

Somewhere to her left Atton was fighting. She could feel his anger, his frustration and shame...all being taken out on the fools standing before him. To his credit he didn't kill them, he merely crippled them with more force then necessary...

Forcing herself not to see the arms and legs in the wake of the raging jedi Mira ducked below two shots and swept her sabre wide, the energy blade catching both blaster pistols aimed at her. The chambers of both exploded, heated gas washing over the hands clutching the weapons and dropping the pair of assailants, the pungent smell of cooked rodian stinging Mira's nose...

The fight didn't last long.


	15. Chapter 15 Repercussions

"This is Jade Lethrem of Coruscant holonet news. Here with Atton Rand, who together with a friend staved of an assassination attempt from not two, nor three but a dozen assassins. And in the middle of the jedi temple no less." The glow of the lamp to the hovering camera droid was blinding. Not that Atton looked straight at it...the reporter was far more interesting.

While Zeltron chicks were a little intimidating at times one couldn't deny the eye candy value of them and this one certainly knew how to use it to her advantage. Dressed in a skirt more resembling a loincloth and a tight vest doing miracles to her bust Atton was sure she was quite a popular reporter. The way she tossed that dark red hair wasn't all that bad either...Atton already liked her.

Over in the middle of the temple chamber the thugs were limping or being carried away under the close escort of at least thirty bitter looking republic soldiers, more then one of them throwing a worried glance back at him. Atton had been well aware of the distance they've kept to him during the arrests, and couldn't help but wonder if they hadn't really wanted to arrest him instead. People always seemed to want to do that after all...

Mira had stepped further down the hall and clearly showed she didn't want the interview from the reporter that had actually arrive ahead of the soldiers. Atton shot her a glare as he watched her speaking into a small communicator, no doubt trying to explain what had happened to Olmark and trying to repair the damage. Of course she didn't realise the answer stood right in front of him, bounty hunters seldom understood how to influence people...at least when it didn't involve them running away.

"So tell me, mr Rand, how could a mere two persons stave off a dozen professional killers?" The Zeltron smile was wide as she put a mike before him. Her eyes were afire with greed though...no doubt she was expecting a promotion from this show.

Flashing her a smile he knew charming enough to get a twi'lek dancer to meet him backstage Atton replied: "Oh it was no difficulty, you'd be surprised how many times random people have waved their weapons at me, I'm just glad none of these fools died." The last he added for sympathy, easily concealing that he had wanted at least a few kills...damn Mira and her conscience. "Oh and please...call me Atton."

"Very well...Atton." The reporter pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with a furtive smile. "A cursory glance tells me the assassin's were not neutralized with blasters or vibroblades, is it true you used a lightsaber on them?" The question was unnecessary really, she clearly saw it hanging from his belt.

"Quite right my dear." Atton put on a sly face as he pulled up the weapon with a spinning movement, putting up a show for the camera before activating the weapon. The camera droid swung around to get a good look on him with the legendary weapon even as the zeltron took a step back, still smiling though. "A little too phallic of a weapon if you ask me...but it's handy." That earned him a giggle.

He could feel Mira's disapproving frown burn into his back but ignored it as he kept up his casual front before the ever more enamoured reporter. "So if you have a lightsaber...that means you are a jedi...doesn't it?"

Atton held his breath, letting his smile fade as he waited...waited...for the right dramatic moment. "Yes. I'm a jedi." He finally let the smile return as the Zeltron had the camera zoom in on his face. "I'm also a good pazaak player, drinking buddy and...as I've been told...quite a good dancer..." The last he added with just a hint of a question as he deactivated his sabre.

"I can imagine..." The reporter breathed as the camera swept to take in her somewhat flustered reaction. Atton could have sworn he heard the thing chuckle...damn weird machines. "I was under the impression that all jedi had been killed?"

Atton couldn't stop his face from darken in sudden grief. "All who've seen a jedi fall...know that they never truly die." Blinking he improvised, hoping to have given a dramatic heart-wrenching moment for all the saps out there he made himself visibly force a tight smile to his lips. "Besides, I'm a _new_ jedi, for the order can never truly die as long as the force lives on." He chuckled, hoping to connect with the people watching. "Annoying isn't it?"

"Some probably think so." The reporter retorted, an...an admiring look on her face? "So please tell our viewers...what are you doing here...master jedi?"

"It's still Atton sweetie." He pointed out, grinning at the reaction he got. Huh...these force senses had some fun benefits. "And I'm here to claim the jedi temple for the use of the jedi order rising from the ashes of the old one, to reinstate the jedi at the heart of the republic...the usual stuff." Atton forced himself to keep his voice casual, trusting the message to be dramatic enough. The shock emanating from the Zeltron as well as Mira's sudden anger told him he had succeeded. "After that I might go out for a dinner...and then go out saving the republic, as I said, the usual."

"Well...I...that is quite an undertaking." The reporter finally managed as her droid backed off, catching them both in picture.

Atton shrugged. "Well...a dinner makes anyone nervous." He grinned at the blush on the reporter, her pink skin darkening slightly. Making a Zeltron blush...impressive work, he still got it. "As for saving the republic, been there, done that...though I guess you might say I cheat when I do that." He twirled the sabre around above his hand, the little use of his power enough to impress the Zeltron as well as catch the attention of the camera.

This was fun! He could practically feel Mira's rage build up to the point of an assault, the viewers awe...and of course the reporter getting more and more tingly...a win on three fronts! "You have saved the republic before?"

"Telos was saved from the sith attack, who destroyed the sith lord do you think?" Of course he hadn't exactly been there...but he didn't need to say that, the awed look on the Zeltron shouldn't be risked after all. He sent a quick thought of apology to the exile, but she knew how he worked so it wasn't that bad...right? "And the Onderon rebels were stopped in their tracks weren't they? That was a fun one..."

"Quite the adventurer aren't you?"

"A jedi's life is sacrifice, and helping the people of the republic is never wrong." Atton spewed the usual garbage people loved even as he flashed the most charming grin he could. "Besides, the girls always love heroes."

"They sure do." The reporter agreed before turning her back to him and facing the hovering camera. She took a step back, placing herself a little closer to Atton then really necessary, then tossed her hair back, shooting him a curious glance. "This is...ah...Jade Lethrem reporting from the jedi temple, now over to Owen with the weather."


	16. Chapter 16 Awkwardness

Atton's good mood had disappeared with the reporter, much to Mira's annoyance as they now found themselves sitting far apart on a bench, trying their best to ignore one another as they spoke with Olmark.

They were sitting in one of the alcoves of the temple, the curved wall of it a massive window from which the golden light of the sun shone down on them. It was quite comfortable...if it hadn't been for the annoying man a few feet to her left. "I can't believe they found out we were here, you think they will try again?"

The senator shrugged, his behaviour surprisingly relaxed. "I doubt it, the security has been heightened and with the senate aware of the events the responsible people will be more busy with debating the senate into going against you then trying another attack."

"Sorry about that, I hope you're not in any trouble because of us"

"Don't worry about that dear." The senator smiled. "In fact the little show your friend here put up has muted the worst of the critique...the last a senator wants to happen is to have the temporarily positive public turning against him because he spoke ill about you two."

Atton beamed with pride, making Mira retch with distaste. Jerk... "So instead of us being attacked it's you, I'm sorry Atton doesn't think before he talks... or at all..." He shot her an angry look. "Will the assassins help in uncovering the perpetrator?"

"No." The answer came, the senator saw the pair's surprise and proceeded to explain: "These hits are always ordered and paid through at least a dozen middlemen, messages taped to droids and the like...there's no way to track it really. You really think a senator would even risk exposing the public of the more unsavoury parts of politics?"

"Sound like you know of such things quite well." Atton pointed out, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Of course, I'm a politician." Olmark smiled. "Just don't tell Mical, he would have a stroke."

Atton chuckled, making Mira send him a disapproving look. Was it just her or had he become more and more annoying these last hours? It was as if he was _trying_ to annoy her... She decided not to worry about that at the moment: "So I guess our plan doesn't change?"

"No, though we might have to advance them a bit, people easily forget a small occurrence, they must be reminded of what a jedi stands for. That is still a stalling action however, the senators will still need convincing."

"So we need an action on a planet of our opposition, something that counters their arguments against us, so something that actually aids their government..." Mira scratched her chin. "Olmark, if you give us a list of the opposing senators, which planets they represents and any problems they might have I can send a message back to the enclave, I'm sure they would eagerly help."

"Sounds like a good plan, I'll begin on it the moment I get home." Olmark nodded. "Meanwhile you two should go out and ensure that the people keep viewing you in a positive light, as long as that's in place the opposition will be hesitant to openly attack you." He grimaced. "Though please avoid the lower reaches...popularity is nothing compared to credits over there."

"Hear that Atton? I swear if I find you drinking yourself drunk down there I'm going to...heck I don't know what I'll do."

"Go suck your sabre." Atton retorted, not even bothering to look at her. "So, we're just going to go out and do good deeds until we choke on our own greatness? Helping old ladies across the street and such?"

"You could say that..." Olmark mumbled, a confused look on his face.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to do something for others, it's sort of our purpose if you remember?" Mira spat the words at Atton while refusing to look at him, she only softened her tone slightly as she spoke to Olmark: "Anything else? Should we come forward to the senate yet?"

"Oh that sounds like a great idea! I've always wanted to know what senators would choose to throw at people they hate! Maybe pencils!? Or contracts!? Oh! Oh! Maybe even those expensive shoes of theirs!?" Mira sighed, why couldn't Atton act like a grown man? "Or maybe they'll bill us for the entire civil war!? Now that would be hilarious!"

"Well I wouldn't recommend it..." Olmark begun, trying to keep the situation civil with Mira. The only one apparently able to keep a sensible discussion since the idiot Atton couldn't shut his trap nor his constant gesturing. Not to mention the damn fuming...

"How about you go over to the council chamber and cry your eyes out while we two have the grown-up talk?" Mira couldn't help herself as she turned to glare at the jerk. "Seriously Atton, we don't need anything flown or broken so why don't you let us discuss what's needed to be done?"

"Really now..."

"Oh I get it, only come to me when you want some results?! You know, I'm seriously doubting the point of me hanging around you guys and getting nothing but crap in return."

"Am I..."

"Why you little ungrateful punk! We've cared for you and tried to keep you from the annoying self-loathing and then you say we don't do anything for you!?"

"Could we _please_ focus on something but...whatever this is?" Olmark finally interjected, drawing the pair's focus back to him. His eyes shone with a mixture of annoyance and amusement as he spoke: "Look, keep that bickering away from the public, I realise jedi are people too but many doesn't. It would hurt your image immensely if the wise jedi are found to be arguing like...well like children."

"Hey!" Atton's protest lacked its usual edge even as Mira looked away, feeling her cheeks burn. Lectured to by their ally, a non-jedi no less...maybe they hadn't come as far as they believed? Thank the force Mical didn't see this...

"Very well, I see that future discussions are useless. Thank you for an..._enlightening_ discussion..." The senator rose to leave, looking down at the two of them as if they were nothing but insolent children. "Mira, I shall send you the list, please see to do your part of the work...now if you excuse me."

As the senator left the two exchanged a glance, Atton had an...odd look on his face. An anger mulled to something...almost soft.

Mira turned away.


	17. Chapter 17 Alone

Mira yawned as she went back into the temple.

Not bothering to put on the lights, the twilight from the large windows enough to guide her weary steps, she ran a hand over a smooth pillar. Tossing her head back she closed her eyes, allowing the whispers of the temple to soothe her tired mind...she sort of understood why the jedi meditated so much now. If anything closing your eyes would probably help to give you some seclusion from the barrage of emotions and...requests.

Their fame had apparently spread quickly and Mira had felt odd being the centre of attention by merely walking down the street. It had been a little uncomfortable, even more so when random people had walked up to her to ask for help. Of course she had seen it happen while travelling with the exile...but to be the target of such requests was odd, especially when they seemed to expect something grand out of you every time.

She had really done all she could to help, it what she was there to do after all. Sometimes people asked the greatest things of her...others so silly favours that one wondered if they _could_ do anything on their _own_. Frustrating to say the least...and exhausting. Add the irritation of some people wanting to just touch you and others almost fainting, not to mention the ones just yelling at her...filled with anger and grief over lost loved ones.

Even without using her powers it had been a tiresome day, and when she had been asked for it...to heal an injury...even to bring out a stray pet down from its perch...it had always lead to a storm of emotions and words out of the assembled crowds. It hadn't really helped her concentration, nor her budding headache.

No, it was easy to call it a bad day. She had probably done a lot of good and felt good about that...though it quickly grew a little tedious. How many times had she been interviewed by reporters today? Heck, even normal people had asked her so many questions her head was still spinning with them. How had the jedi of old dealt with all this crap!? Though the people deserved what aid one could give them...

Mira smiled, remembering how much the exile had rubbed off on her.

Stretching back she yawned again, feet dragging her towards her cot that seemed to beckon for her already. She probably would have to set the alarm early so she could continue her work tomorrow...man being a jedi was tiresome.

A beeping sound alerted Mira of a contact, the little disc in her pocket vibrating slightly. Blinking she reached down into her pocket and withdrew the little holoprojector, holding it in front of her she considered switching it off, hadn't she been through enough trouble already? Even as she considered it the thing shook once more, crying for attention, the little beeping grating on her nerves.

She sighed, might as well get one more thing done before going to bed... The hologram flickered to life in her palm, the robed shape of Visas appearing before her. "Visas, nice to see you. Why are you calling so late?" Mira couldn't keep the weary tone out of her voice.

"My apologies, it is not late here and I thought it better to report at once." Visas bowed her head slightly. "I and Bao-Dur have landed on Perthus four as agreed, there has been no problems in infiltrating the civilian areas and none seem aware of who...or what....we are."

"Lucky you." Mira noted, trying not to fidget too much where she stood. Couldn't the creepy lady get to the point so she could get to bed?

"Yes, I understand you can't enjoy the same luxury, I heard the recording on the news."

"Wasn't really our choice to expose ourselves...and besides it has..." Sighing Mira shook her head, temporarily stopping the descent of her eyelids. "...did you have a point with calling? I really want to get to bed."

"Ah yes, my apologies, as I said we have integrated ourselves into the planet and made some discreet inquiries. As you told us there are quite a large anti-republic faction here, especially within the cities, they are not openly hostile though and the expression of unhappiness with the rule is merely mutterings in conversations."

"So no luck?"

"Bao-Dur does not believe we will be successful, I disagree." Visas suddenly moved her head, batting aside a hand momentarily appearing in the little hologram. "Be silent, we had agreed on this, don't go back on it now..." There was a hint of amusement in the voice. "Anyway, I believe we can incite a public riot if not a small rebellion within the capital."

"Just make sure you're not blamed for it...and that Bao-Dur's conscience is preserved."

"Very well." The Miraluka bowed. "I suppose we can keep the casualties on a minimum...what...fine...to nil." The woman shook her head. "It will diminish the impact of us saving the day however."

"If it ensures that Bao-Dur can sleep at night it's worth it." Mira waved the concern aside. "Besides, what drama is lost will be made up by stopping things without civilian death, it will show us to be guardians of peace and...ah...all that." She stretched, not able to keep a yawn from escaping her.

"Very well, we shall not keep you up anymore, oh and please give Atton our regards."

"Sure." Mira finally got to shut off the communicator. She frowned, where _was_ Atton anyway? He had left before her and she hadn't met him during her long journey across Coruscant, not odd since the places one could go to were too many to count...but still. A quick search with her senses told her he hadn't returned yet. Was she supposed to be surprised?

"If he's drunk on the street I'm going to kill him..."

Mira couldn't really bother to care though, the churning worry in her stomach going unanswered as she made her way to her bed. She could take care of the problem named Atton tomorrow, besides, he had been a jerk and probably deserved a night in the cold or whatever problems he was in...

Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself, he was sort of capable...at times. Mira felt queasy as she sat down on her little cot, he could take care of himself...right? "I'm not worried, I'm annoyed." She muttered the words even as she with numb fingers moved to undress, force she was tired...

Hopefully Atton was tired from work as well, though not too tired to get back to the temple... He was a fool and a loser but she shouldn't wish him too much pain. Right? "Ugh! That's it! Tomorrow morning I'm going to find him and kick his ass!" Mira pulled the blanket over herself as she slipped into the bed, rolling over she closed her eyes, only to find them flutter up again.

"Force he's annoying..." She rolled over again, kicking at the covers...only to have her bare foot hit the wall. "Ouch! Son of a...I'm going to kill him...slowly!" No, he was probably all right, even happy with a drink and some eas...happy company. Probably dancing and drinking his problems away when he should be doing important things to further their cause, selfish brat...

"Great..." She rolled unto her back, glaring at the darkness above her. "...now I can't sleep!"


	18. Chapter 18 Gutter runner

Atton had developed quite a nice buzz, maybe he shouldn't have drunk those last two glasses but...all in all it was becoming quite a nice evening. It was evening wasn't it? It was impossible to tell in the Coruscant lower reaches...especially when you hadn't left the cantina for a...few hours?

Sitting by the counter he had a good view of the dozens of displayed beverages at the bar. He hadn't tried all of them yet...maybe he should? Though he wasn't sure he dared to ask the trandoshan bartender a few feet to his left, the lizard had been giving him ugly looks for a while now, probably doubting Atton's ability to pay. Or maybe he disliked him for his looks...an already ugly trandoshan with a cut across his face would...

Most of the clientèle was busy playing pazaak by the tables behind him, a few rickety looking droids serving them drinks. While they all had the tough look of workers and thugs, and Atton had played quite a lot of credits out of them, he wasn't worried about them. The cantina was quite respected for its ability to keep the peace and Atton knew most were aware of who he was...none would try shooting him in the back here.

Not that he couldn't quite bother to think about that...Atton's attention was focused on the wonderful lady to his right. Running a hand up a bare green arm Atton smiled at the twi'lek practically exuding lust, he had forgotten her name a few hours ago...but he had a feeling it didn't matter that much. She had already seen him win a few deals of cards and stop a robbery with all the dazzle of a true hero...sure most of her lust was for the fame, but who was he to deny her such an opportunity?

He chuckled at his own thoughts. Sure, his argument had nothing to do with the way she was practically shoving her chest into his face or the dainty hand in his back pocket...or that surprisingly erotic lekku laid to rest over his shoulders. "You know, you and I have not yet played a game of pazaak..." Atton grinned at the surprised look crossing the twi'lek's face before he added: "...and it was a long time since I last played a hand with Nar Shaddaa rules."

The surprised look was turned into a pleased one as the woman leant closer, hot breath brushing Atton's lips and blue eyes alight. Her voice was but a hushed whisper. "That sounds lovely..." Her other hand came to rest on his knee as the one in his pocket gave him a squeeze. "Should we head for your temple?"

He hesitated for a moment. The woman was clearly only interested in his fame, and to risk someone running around in the temple was bad, not to mention that he could probably pick up another chick within the hour if he wanted to. And there was of course the problem with Mira...

Not letting the little stab of guilt show he managed a smile. "Actually I was thinking of getting a little private area in the area." He quickly noticed the disappointment in his little courtier and quickly added: "It would be faster...and we would have some time to play with my lightsaber."

The disappointment was instantly turned into delight. "Oh really? Figuratively speaking or...?" The hand went a little further up, sending a thrill down Atton's spine despite his dulled senses.

"Well I..."

"There you are!" Atton groaned as he recognised the voice interrupting his little fun. Turning his head he found a flustered looking Mira stop a few feet away, her eyes afire with anger. "What in the name of the force are you doing!?"

"Having a drink...and some fun." Atton replied, wrapping an arm around his twi'lek fan and drawing a giggle from her as she huddled closer.

Mira's face visibly paled. "Of all the...we're supposed to be working! We're supposed to be helping people! Not getting drunk and passing out in the gutter! And I remember Olmark telling you _not_ to get down here!"

"Hey. I have been working. I've stopped more then a dozen robberies...not to mention murder attempts and some silly healing work..." Atton counted off, feeling the growing desire of the twi'lek in stark contrast of the irritation oozing out of Mira. "Now I'm relaxing with a few drinks, a few games and some company who's actually _nice_ to me." He leered at the woman clutched to his side, drawing a smile from her.

"You're drunk."

"Wow, perceptive. I'm also happy and relaxed, you should try it someday."

Mira growled in irritation. "You're an easy target here, all the more so by the state you're in...you're even drooling!"

"There's a reason for that." The Twi'lek giggled, the compliment was more aimed to anger Mira though, Atton already predicting his efforts were for naught...the annoying bounty huntress would allow no fun. Damn territorial little...why did she even care!? Shouldn't she be happy that he was out of her hair? Heck he wasn't even teasing her with her making him betray the exile...he was the good guy this time dammit! He should be allowed some fun...

"I can't leave you here, Mical would have by hide if anything happened to you."

Atton shook his head in anger, slipping a little in his chair but quickly regaining his balance by pawing at the twi'lek, much to her delight. "Well that's too bad because I'm not moving."

"Okay that's it." Atton yelped in surprise as a pair of fingers, ending in _very_ sharp nails, grabbed a hold of his ear. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Atton slipped off the chair at the pull, an odd fear of having his ear pulled off entering his mind. "And you you hussy...you already got all the credits he has so buzz off."

"She what!?" Atton staggered into Mira, only to be roughly shoved back, the grip on his ear didn't relent though and he found himself bending forward in an effort to relieve the pressure as Mira lowered her arm.

Ignoring his squirming and the amused looks they were getting Mira tossed the angry looking bartender a chip. "This should more then cover his tab, toss his ass on the pavement next time he enters though." Atton's face flushed as the trandoshan nodded in consent, a wolfish grin on the creature's face. Where had his twi'lek babe gone...?

"I don't want to..."

"Don't start Atton!" He yelped as the woman pulled at him, forcing him to stumble after her as she headed for the exit. "I swear if you don't remember this tomorrow I'm going to remind you, painfully."

"I'm already in pain!"

**

Mira grimaced at the smell of alcohol washing over her as the cockpit to the speeder was sealed, the machine shuddering as she turned the ignition and pulled the machine in a gentle turn up towards the regular traffic.

The movement was enough to make Atton lurch in his seat though, a disgusting burp escaping him. "Oh...excuse me..." It seemed all energy had been drained out of him the moment he'd met fresh air, and now he lay back against the seat with a pale face.

"No." She snapped, irritation washing over her in waves as memories of watching the twi'lek thief clinging to Atton, the fool oblivious to what she was doing, not to mention that he was wasting his time when he should be doing good work and act like a proper jedi! "I'm still angry with you, you've disgraced our name and would probably have gotten killed and left in a ditch if I haven't shown up...why I even bother is beyond me."

The scoundrel chuckled. "Oh...that's just because you're one of those...good people." He patted her knee like you would a toddler, making her squirm with irritation. "I don't know why you people even bother...but thank you..." He left his hand there, even squeezing her knee a little. She shot him a look, seeing the man leaning his head back, eyes half closed in tiredness. "You're a nice lady."

"Well someone has to be." She shot back, finding herself uncomfortable even as she steered them towards the main traffic line.

"So nice..." The hand trailed up her leg...Mira felt herself stop breathing. "So..." A yawn. "...very nice."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Atton truly didn't seem to know what he was doing, at least if one judged by the absent look on his face, blankly staring out into the traffic. His hand was anything but oblivious though, suddenly coming to rest between her legs.

"Remove the hand or lose it!" Mira grunted, feeling her face flush even as she avoided a speeding shuttle flying past them. The hand didn't stop though, surprisingly agile fingers unbuckling her pants despite her wriggling. "I said...ah! Stop it!"

"Eh?"

"The...the..." Mira blushed as she leant forward, head bumping into the controller as she tried to move to meet...no...to get away from the inquisitive hand. "I'm driving here!"

"So?"

"So!? So I can't...oh!" Mira tensed as she almost pulled their speeder into incoming traffic.

"Be careful..."

"Please..." She gripped the controller hard as she slipped down her seat, trying to squirm away. "I...I...please." She gasped, her attempts to get away useless. "I...you're drunk..."

"Please?" Atton was smiling, though he wasn't looking at her, eyes closed as he leant back in his seat.

"St...please!" She couldn't make herself say it! Damn that man! "Force...please!" Another close call, this time she almost flew into the speeder ahead of them as her foot kicked down the gas. "You're not...this isn't..." She felt her tension build under his ministration, her desperation mounted with equal speed as her voice cracked into a squeal. "Please...!"

Then he stopped.

"Huh?" Mira was on the edge, her body tense, her whole being ready for sweet release...no matter how embarrassing it might be. It hadn't come though, the hand in her pants still all of a sudden. Looking over Atton she felt her jaw drop, he was still pale, still resting against his seat, still with his eyes closed...

And asleep!

"I...that's just...oh damn you!" She didn't know whether to pull the hand away, try to finish what he started, awaken him...or alternatively park somewhere to beat the crap out of him. Any way that would remove the tension that had built up really... Breathing out she shook her head at the sleeping man next to her. "Force I hate you..."


	19. Chapter 19 Tension

"Oooh my head." Atton clutched at his skull in a feeble attempt to tear the pain away. Of course that didn't work and he instead found himself bounce off a wall as he didn't pay attention to where he was going. "Ow!Ugh...I think someone has filled my skull with rocks..."

Shooting the droid Olmark had supplied to them an annoyed look Atton accepted the offered box of food as he dragged himself into the dinning hall. He glumly looked down at the box's content, it looked like some sort of soggy porridge... "Great, I need something to throw up later." Bleary eyes glanced up, quickly noting where Mira sat.

The dinning hall was way too big for the two of them since it was originally intended for serving up to a hundred jedi at a time. It was a little eerie...but the room was open and the light coming down from the windows above them bathed the room in a very refreshing pale light. The light cast reflections across the room as it hit the steel tables and chairs standing in orderly rows along the length of the room, which only increased the sense of freshness.

Not that Atton felt especially brightened by it, instead he found himself lowering his head and shielding his eyes, the stark light hurting his eyes. It was going to be one of those days...

Amazingly he managed to make his way to Mira without any incident and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he sat down, maybe he wasn't as hung over as he thought he was? As if to taunt him his brain then decided to send a jolt of pain down his spine, drawing a weak moan from him while his hands once more went to his skull.

"Oh...never again." He tried rubbing his temples, only to find the slight pressure drawing more pain out of him. "Oh...damn...you'd think the jedi would have a way to cure hangovers with the force..."

"They have." Mira replied, her tone...oddly neutral.

Carefully looking up Atton found his companion busy with poking at her food. She didn't look at him, her lips pressed tightly together in an all too revealing frown. Heck, even with his senses dulled as they were he could feel the barely restrained anger boiling right below her calm surface...as if the way her hand tightly gripped at the spoon wasn't clue enough.

The throbbing pain convinced him to take his chances though, defying the silence Mira obviously desired. "Oh great...please tell me you know it."

"I do." Mira wasn't looking up as she brought a spoon full of the gruel to her mouth.

Atton's heart sank. "Would you use it on me?"

"No."

Atton suppressed the curse as well as the question about to escape him, instead he simply muttered: "I see..." Looking down at his meal he grimaced and brought the spoon to his lips. The food was a little too warm, and didn't taste much, yet he forced himself to swallow it. Now was not the time to be picky...especially since he was already dizzy from yesterday...

Mira didn't say anything else, her attention apparently focused on her meal. If it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't actually eating anything the act had actually been believable, as it had if she would stop the constant glaring at the meal. Grumpy today eh?

"Eh..." Atton trailed off, his scoundrel senses telling him he was walking on glass, one wrong step and he would fall. Or more probably...Mira would hurl him down. "I don't remember getting back...or anything at all really." He carefully watched the way Mira's knuckles paled as her hands closed into fists. "Last thing I remember was beating a rodian in pazaak..."

The woman didn't answer, Atton noticed the way she bristled at his words though. Uh oh...this could get ugly, and he wasn't really feeling for having Mira shouting at him...

"Maybe you should fill me in?" Damn, wrong question. "Ehm, I mean...I'm sorry?"

"For what?" She still wasn't meeting his eyes, her entire being exuded hostility though, and for some reason the lack of violence and shouting scared Atton more then her normal behaviour.

"Well...um...that's sort of what I hoped you'd fill me in on..."

A deep breath from the woman made Atton flinch, yet her movement was careful, even gentle, when she placed the spoon on the table and pushed her hands together, fingers interlocking. Finally she looked up at him, the brown eyes were cold and calm, almost devoid of emotions entirely. Oh crap... "I don't really feel like divulging information about your actions yesterday, suffice to say it was the usual childish and Gamorrean like behaviour you usually display."

"Okay. You're angry, I get that. But I'm sorry all right..."

"For what?"

"That's what I need you to tell me!" Atton winced, bowing his head and clutching the back of his skull. "Ooooh...that hurt." Blinking he forced himself to look up at her again, there was no pity in the eyes looking back at him. "Please?"

"No."

"Aww come on! It can't have been bad!" The flash of searing rage in Mira's eyes made him recoil. "Okay...I didn't mean it like that...but I can' properly apologise if you don't tell me what I did...come on, give me a break here."

"You've had lots of breaks." Mira snorted back as her attention once more went down to her meal, idly poking at the content without a hint of desire to eat it.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that one..." Atton relented, hoping to lure Mira out of her brooding. "But whatever it is I want to properly apologise...and make things up to you in a proper way. Won't you let me do that much?" Ugh...why was he even asking these things? Since when did he care about her respect? That blasted diplomacy thing must be rubbing off on him...

There was no answer, the former bounty huntress content with poking in her meal while stewing in her own anger.

Atton shook his head, this was getting annoying...and the growing guilt lying itself in his gut wasn't really helping... "Come now, we both know it's not good to bottle things up, me more then anyone. Let me have it, yell at me, force me to cook you a proper meal or something...anything really!" Atton winced at the raised voice.

No answer, the woman merely stabbing at her food, lips curled in an angry growl.

Atton's patience and guilt seemed to evaporate as he flew to his feet, his face twisting in a grimace of irritation as well as pain over the sudden movement. "Fine! If you don't want to tell me what happened while being pissed about it you can just go space yourself!"

The woman just looked back at him, her face annoyingly blank.

"Oh shut up!" Atton raged, tossing his meal back to the table. A piece of gruel flying out of it and striking Mira's cheek, she didn't flinch though. "I don't need this!" He threw his arms in the air and tried to rush out in a huff, though it became more of a wobbling as his brain rolled around in his skull like a grav-ball.

Even as the door to the dinning hall closed behind him Atton shook his head with sudden regret. Great...as if she didn't think he was a jerk enough already...


	20. Chapter 20 Invitation

"Okay, so it went all right then?" Mira rubbed her forehead, forcing herself not to get distracted again as she look at the hologram before her.

She was in what once had to have been a meditation room. It was a small circular place complete with dozens of pillows and a central fountain, the edges of the walls were lined with small plants that filled the room with a smell of lavender. With the light shining from the large window in the ceiling that the temple architects seemed so found off one would have a hard time to imagine a more serene place...

Yet...Mira constantly found herself frowning in worry, irritation and anger. It was nice that Atton now had taken to avoiding her while still taking her order to heart and not go down into the lower areas again...yet the constant confusion mixed with guilt assaulting her senses every time he entered the temple was wearing her thin.

Not that her own thoughts on the matter did any good, even without Atton skulking around like a frightened child she hesitated about every action and thought she had had back then...and now. Damn fool had put them both out of balance with his stupid behaviour...it was all his fault...wasn't it?

Ugh...realising she had gotten sidetracked once more Mira forced herself to focus back on the little Visas standing before her. The Miraluka could obviously not see her discomfort though and spoke without a hint of worry. Why didn't Bao-Dur do these things? Bet the zabrak jerk wanted Mira to stop being crept out by the other woman...men really were jerks. Wait, what was she saying?

"...of course the rebels didn't really understand how outmatched they were and after they temporarily seized control of the capital and royal palace we managed to force their submission with some aid from local security forces." The hologram threw what looked like an annoyed glance to the side. "And except for some minor sprains and bruises none got hurt."

"I see, was it...erm...dramatic enough to give us some credit?" Mira felt a little filthy asking the question, the whole thing stunk of something that definitively wasn't jedi...but necessity came before ethics. Ugh...that thought didn't fit well with her either.

Visas nodded. "I believe so, we were instrumental in preventing the rebels from reaching the armouries as well as in awaken and lead the security forces. Without us the rebellion could well had lead to a military intervention with a high number of casualties. The reporters and civilians there apparently agreed with us in that regard, I believe we will come out favourably in the news."

"Good, nice to hear." Mira muttered, remembering that Bao-Dur might be watching she forced a polite smile and said: "It's is going quite well here as well. Me and Atton have managed to get quite a good reputation among the Coruscant people, senator Olmark have even noticed some favourable comments within the senate, though they were of course off the record."

"Change does not happen over night." Visas agreed. "If you do not mind me and Bao-Dur will continue on to other planets on that list of yours. Bao-Dur seem most intent in aiding the republic, an acquired taste I would say..." Mira smiled. "And I agree with him that even if we do those works less dramatically...that planetary support for the senator's view will fade, forcing them to compromise."

Nodding Mira found herself agreeing. "Seems you two have thought this through quite extensively. And since Mical will _obviously_ have no complaints about your plan I can't say I object, whatever you two judge best." She rolled her eyes at her own words. "Besides, we all know you two are the smartest of us all anyway."

"Bao-Dur likes to express his doubts about that..." Visas seemed to shoo something away, the mechanic obviously wanting to say something. "And he's quite...the hologram is not for making jokes through Bao-Dur." The lecturing tone brought a smile to Mira's lips. Apparently she's not the only one with trouble with idiots...

Her smile faded, the thought of the scoundrel bothering her once more returning. Force he annoyed her, especially the way her stomach became a knot at the thought of him, how was she supposed to eat when the thought of him made her loose all appetite? She really should talk to him, or beat him up, either way...

Then a blinking light on the holoprojector caught her attention. "I have to get back to you two on that...later." Pushing a button on the side she switched to the new contact. The robed shape of senator Olmark appeared after a buzz of static, the man's stance was calm, hands behind his back. "Ah, senator, good to see you."

"And you master jedi." Despite the small hologram Mira could see the slight smile on the man's lips. "I'm happy to note that your constant work have made some impression about the neutral senators. However, that is not the reason for my call."

"I sensed as much."

"The reason I'm calling is to invite you and your friend Atton to a ball."

Mira blinked, had he just...a what? "Excuse me? Did you just say a...'ball'?"

"Indeed I did." The smile of the senator was wider now, he was obviously enjoying her confusion. "Queen Talia of Onderon has arrived in a diplomatic mission to assure the senate of Onderon's continued support. To honour her and strengthen the Onderon-Republic bonds the senate has arranged a ball for her and her officers as well as the high ranking members of Coruscant."

"And I guess you have nothing to do with that decision?"

"I might have...greased the wheels for such a development." Olmark admitted. "Though queen Talia herself is equally responsible, she wants to leave no doubt about her loyalty to the repoublic and, perhaps, to the jedi..."

"Ah." Mira rolled her eyes, did the senators ever do something for fun? "I guess this is the time we take points from the opposition and show up with great splendour?" Like prize animals...better not say that though.

"Indeed." The senator nodded. "I have already taken the liberty to send a servant of mine to the temple with fabric tests and a nice selection to choose from."

"Excuse me?"

"A selection, to come in jedi robes would be a little insulting...and usual dress of both of you leaves something to be desired....this is a ball after all." Oh he couldn't be serious... "If I may I would suggest something in republic colours as a nice message...heck Atton might do well with an uniform."

"Well I can't argue with that..." Wait, what? Of course she could! Atton was anything but an army guy! Though he might look strapping...ah stop it! "...but are you sure that's necessary? I haven't walked in heels since...well ever!" That she hated the whole idea of dressing up and the vulnerability coming with a lack of weapons didn't make it any better...

Olmark smiled, sensing her hesitation. "Do not worry, my servant will find you both something stunning and comfortable, he's an expert in his field. Don't be afraid to make demands either, he's used to bossy senators after all..." He chuckled.

"O...okay...?"


	21. Chapter 21 Peacock

Mira felt decisively uncomfortable.

The burgundy dress she wore felt extremely flimsy, not to mention that it was uncomfortably tight around her hips and legs...how was she supposed to run in this thing? At least Olmark's guy had managed to find her something he had called a...'false heel'...whatever that meant, at least it made her look fancy in her red shoes without wobbling about like a drunken weequay.

While her shoulders were bare the dress at least didn't show the least amount of cleavage, something she had been very firm about, there was no way she was going to show any skin before that horn dog Atton. The white pearl earrings and necklace completed the ensemble, though Mira had only agreed on it after much prompting of Olmark. If she got mugged she would be so pissed...

The only thing somewhat soothing had been the little hidden pocket along the length of her leg, with a little fold in both sides of the dress one didn't even notice it, which was great since it meant she could at least bring her lightsaber.

Not that she was really worried about getting attacked, she was more worried about being made a fool...which seemed very likely considering Atton was around. Not to mention that that was most likely the aim of every senator in the opposition, who had all shown up according to Olmark...the butterflies in Mira's stomach just got worse at the thought.

To top it all off there was no more time to calm herself down. Standing beside the aged senator, arm hooked into his as if she needed assistance in _walking_ of all things...force she hated this...they were mere moments from entering the ball in the senate building. The small elevator they stood in didn't make any sounds either, giving her plenty of time to focus on her shallow breathing.

"Don't worry." Olmark, despite obviously having spent a lot of political power into this whole escapade was surprisingly calm, his whole being radiating serenity. "They can smell if you're uncomfortable."

"That's really comforting." Mira snorted, mentally reminding herself not to grimace like that after leaving the elevator.

The man chuckled. "Sorry, think it like this then...they are all men and women ready to stab you in the back..."

"Been there."

"But they won't dare if you show yourself strong and don't hesitate."

"You want me to think of senators as a bunch of thugs?"

Olmark shrugged. "That's what we are, thugs with money."

Mira shook her head, vainly holding back her smile. "Well...I know how to do that at least... Thank you for enlighten me of republic politics. Why am I trying to help you again? Perhaps I should throw my lot in with the sith instead?" Olmark laughed politely.

Then the elevator stopped, the door silently slipping open. Still laughing Olmark gently pushed Mira before him, putting both of them into a massive room.

The room was spacious and so decorated it put the jedi temple to shame. There was a long line of glowing globes along the middle of the ceiling, almost resembling a line of stars... From the corners of the ceiling jagged arches of dark stone came down to the middle of the walls, at their ends red tapestries emblazoned by the yellow symbol of the republic hung, resting lightly against beige walls with a red mosaic at the bottom.

A few clusters of chairs in dark wood lined the edge of the large room, but it was otherwise quite unfurnished. Sixty feet away and to the left there seemed to be a few tables where appetizers were served...further off at the end of the room there was a stage cramped by Biths and twi'lek's plying their usual profession. Though at least they seemed to have more decency then on the usual cantina, the twi'lek's even had proper clothing while the Bith's were content to play more soothing tunes then those they were famous for.

The majority of space was reserved for the small army of guests. Uniformed soldiers stood along the length of the room, practically invisible among the colours of the thousands of guests, Mira noticed that the frozen soldiers were well aware of what was happening around them though. A good sign probably...

There were twi'leks, Zabraks, trandoshans, rodians...all imaginable species along with a horde of humans. All dressed in a variety of clothes that clashed against the usual neutral colours the senators seemed to wear. Force there seemed to be many senators...Mira hadn't really understood how big the senate was. Sure it represented every planet but...she had underestimated the numbers by quite a margin.

Was everyone looking at her? It felt like it...oh man.

Forcing herself not to swallow Mira let Olmark lead her down the small set of stairs leading down from the elevator. She let her gaze sweep across the room, quickly trying to identify people without alerting too much attention. Quite a few were eyeing her, for what purpose she wasn't sure though, their impressions were mixed, many seemed dulled, either by alcohol or experience in suppressing them...she didn't know which.

Man...she felt like a morsel being led before a pack of krayt dragons. Suddenly the arm under hers felt very necessary.

Olmark's grip tightened on her a little as they descended the last step, a reassuring presence telling her that he wouldn't leave her to the wolves. She forced down the flush about to break out over her cheeks at the many pair of scrutinizing eyes following her movement...this was worse then the thugs in a cantina, these eyes held the venomous power she had only seen in huts.

Already she could see several figures approach, many of them in different senatorial gowns. She couldn't help but notice the way they moved through the crowds, the slow but confident way of their walk...parting those in their way without a word...they were in their element, and dangerous. It reminded her of kath hounds circling in on their prey...

Then she saw Atton.


	22. Chapter 22 All game

Atton's mood was soaring.

It felt a little odd wearing a uniform again, especially a republic one, but Atton knew he looked good in it, and that was all that mattered. Of course it didn't have any rank insignia, didn't want to anger the army after all, but that just meant he could act like he had whatever rank he felt like. He had already fooled one of the guards he was his new sergeant prone for odd punishments...and a colonel that he was a newly arrived general in need of being sucked up to.

Now he stood before a small crowd of senators who, judging by their smiles, were neutral senators about to be convinced into the pro-jedi corner. To his left, an arm around his, was the Zeltron Jade. Of course as a reporter she had jumped at the invitation to a senatorial ball, but Atton liked to think she was a little happy about _him_ asking too. Judging by the way she kept close so far he was pretty sure of it...and there were of course the dress.

The tight little black outfit had a cleavage enough to expose her belly button and was short enough to make Atton wonder if she would actually be let in. Of course if she hadn't been he would have been a gentleman and accompanied her to wherever she went...good guy as he was. Yep, she liked him, hopefully this one wouldn't steal his credits...damn Mira.

"So I told the rodian; 'I'm not saying you're cheating, I'm saying you're so bad you _should_ cheat.'" The corny story was greeted by polite laughters, force these people were stuffy, but at least they were easily amused... Atton quickly checked the species of his audience before continuing: "Which of course prompted him to insult my origins, I believe he thought me a cross-breed between an Aqualishand a Bantha..." More laughter, this time above the average din of conversations. "...which of course stunted the game somewhat. Especially when said Rodian decided that he should do me the favour of reconstructing my horrible face."

The laughter continued for a while, drawing quite a few inquisitive...if carefully positive looks his way. Jade also laughed, though she kept hers down to a small giggle while pressing against Atton's arm. Yep...this was shaping up to a pretty good evening.

"Seems the outer rims are quite a dangerous place." One of the assembled pointed out, a short little man in a page haircut, it was easy to think him a servant if it wasn't for the senatorial gown...that or a teenage boy. The way he wrung his hands and constantly glanced up at his fellows suggested a somewhat meek personality.

"Quite right senator Oddass." Atton bowed his head, not letting the little smile show. He had made sure to quickly memorize the senator's names and was, correctly by the looks of it, hoping that his respectful way of treating even the weakest of senators would give him some points. "But some wits and guts can win you great wealth there as well."

That piqued some interest. One of them, a sickly looking twi'lek with a constantly pained look on his face looked up from his cane. It was subtle for one without the trained eye to notice...but compared to a hutt these people were like open books to Atton. "Really? I was under the impression that the outer rim was too dangerous for any sort of business."

"Not if one knows how to navigate the political waters there. A few deals with...say a smuggling group..." None reacted at the suggestion, good. "...and the local government on a planet wouldn't even try to tax your export of precious metals, not to mention that the smugglers would do the shipping _for_ you." Atton smiled at the interested senators. "Not that I've ever smuggled anything away from there..."

Another polite burst of laughter. Heh, he should have gone into politics ages ago...

"Atton? What are you doing?" Not even the question coming from an obviously annoyed Mira could sway his mood. Turning he grinned at her...

Whoa...she was _different_...

Yet...not...huh.

Blinking Atton remembered himself and forced his face out of the stupefied look, instead he made himself smile even as he noticed the little group of three senators trailing her, their robes beige and faces in a rigid polite look that easily revealed their hostility. Hostile faction no doubt...was Mira running from them...or she was simply pissed with him for some reason and didn't notice them? "How did you get here before me?" _How dare he _was probably what she meant...the heated look she shot Atton's date didn't help matters either.

Bowing before her he took her hand before she had a time to object, lightly pecking a hand far more calloused then any other in the entire room. Smiling at her look of shock Atton gently directed her before the assembled senators. "Master Mira, this is senator Rann Lenn, Gopius, Callman and Oddass, not to mention the great Loana, who actually convinced some nemoidians to a fair trade agreement!" The elderly nautolan lady smiled widely at the flattery. "Senators, this is jedi master Mira, who is far more experienced with dealing with the outer rim than myself."

"Really? Master Atton here has had some quite interesting tales about the outer rim...could you perhaps ravish us with the same tales of heroics and dashing skills?" The fat Gopius wiped his forehead with a handkerchief worth a fortune as he seized up Mira. Atton suddenly realized the jedi was far smaller then even the elderly Loana, but he wasn't worried, he knew she was good at staring bigger people down...

"I...what?" Mira blinked, obviously confused.

Olmark, the man practically invisible at Mira's side, frowned, shooting Atton a quick look.

Placing his hands on her shoulders Atton marvelled of how warm she was, then he quickly pushed her in front of him while smiling at the assembled senators. "Don't worry Mira, what he really wants is you to explain how to make a profit from trade with the outer rims." The assembled group laughed politely, Gopius inclining his head, as if indicating a point to Atton. Political games...

"I...see." Mira was obviously still uncomfortable and out of balance, force...don't let her stutter.

"Yes, perhaps you should explain how the leaders of economy in the outer rim works and makes deals, you know...the ones so wrongly labelled crime lords." Mira stiffened under his hands...why was he still holding her anyway? Stepping away he chuckled with the senators. "Of course they're _legitimate_...I'm sure Mira can explain it better then I though. Now...excuse me."

Quickly retreating Atton hoped he'd given Mira a good enough shove in the right direction as he turned to the more immediate danger. The three senators were close now, too close for comfort. Better not let them reach Mira...Atton smiled at the somewhat miffed-looking zeltron as he pulled her with him to meet the serious threes.

The woman in the middle was almost as short as Mira, her black hair pulled taut behind her, the one to the right was far taller though, her hair reminding Atton of a grey carpet. The man to the left was at least middle length, scowling and with a generally unpleasant looking face. Atton thought of a height joke for a moment...then discarded it as he bowed with a deep flourish. It was an echani battle greeting...but they probably didn't know that. "Greetings most honourable senators, it's an honour to make your acquaintance."

"I'm sure..." The woman in the middle snorted as the three recoiled at the warm greeting, then made a move to get past him and head for Mira. The former bounty huntress seemed to at least managed to strike up a conversation with the already dazzled group of senators. Atton just smiled widely as he pulled Jade up next to him, putting her in front of them. "Have you met Jade Lethrem? She's a reporter for holonet news."

"I see." The scowling man muttered, a hand quickly going to the central woman's shoulder. Her face softened a little, attention drawn to the pair. "Nice to meet you...?"

"Atton, Atton Rand, jedi master and ace pilot." That got their attention. Like three dark jedi they spread out, as if waiting to pounce on him...Atton smirked. "And you are of course Lars..." The scowling man flinched. "Mel..." The short one muttered something under her breath. "And Ewain?" The carpet-lady nodded in greeting. "I have heard so much about you three." Read rather...Olmark had written quite extensively about the three.

"Ah, _master_ jedi." Mel the short one didn't even bother to conceal her scorn, making some nearby people flinch. "It's an _honour_ to meet you, we have heard...well not much of you." She smiled, venom practically dripping from those grey eyes, he could feel her hatred, it seemed etched into her. Almost like himself once upon a time... "Except...is it true that you were tossed out of a cantina in the lower reaches?"

That got some attention, Atton merely smiled though. "Of a fashion, I stopped a few robberies down there and socialised with some people there...then I had a few too many drinks and decided to head home."

"Not exactly a shining beacon of hope." The carpet-lady muttered, an all too kind smile on her lips. Drawing a chuckle from the other two, there seemed to be awfully many people around interested in the exchange...

"I wouldn't know, how many robberies do you stop a day?" Atton asked, drawing a giggle from Jade and wiping the smiles from the senators faces. "Besides, one needs to interact with the people, to share in their experiences. How else is one to understand their tribulations and claim to represent them?" He shrugged. "Of course I humbly took on such a burden when I accepted my sabre...as well as the resulting hangover."

The scowling man bit his lower lip, an odd snort escaping him. The pair of women were anything but amused though, they were probably not liking his implication about representation one bit.... "You sir, are a rude oaf."

Atton couldn't stop the grin from showing as he exchanged a glance with the worried-looking Jade. "Oh really? Then please ladies, enlighten me...why am I an oaf exactly?"

This would be fun!


	23. Chapter 23 Tugger

Mira felt her shoulders finally drop as the last batch of senators left with a few kind compliments. Olmark had been vital in steering her into groups of important people at the right moment...it was a little surprising that it had gone so easy actually. She shot the elderly man a questioning look only to be answered by a shrug.

Where were these hostile senators who were supposed to pounce her with verbal jabs and insinuations to make her do something stupid? It was a little silly, here she had steeled herself to toughen it out and keep herself from beating someone up...and none came to confront her. Instead she had merely met either already positive senators or neutral ones who mostly seemed curious about her.

With Olmark she had won a few votes, at least Olmark had said so, though she failed to understand how a polite smile and a few friendly words constituted a won vote...but what did she know?

As if sensing her confusion, as well as knowing that it wouldn't look good if Mira continued to stand around looking lost, the senator came up close behind her. "Perhaps we could go enjoy the show?"

"I'm not here to listen to music and watch a bunch of dancers, expensive or not." Mira snorted, eyeing the dance floor before the musicians. There it was all elegant dresses and soft music, waste of time... "I thought a politician like yourself would view _that_ as a missed opportunity to make connections if anything."

The man chuckled. "I was not referring to _that_ show." He pointed at a cluster of people further away, gentle laughter reaching Mira's ears. How had she missed that? She had probably been too stuck in her own thoughts and fears...as well as the annoying and apparently endless stream of platitudes one could exchange with complete strangers.

Shaking her head Mira let Olmark lead her towards the crowd. Well...it wasn't a crowd so much as it was a slightly denser cluster of people who all seemed to be eavesdropping on a conversation...they weren't even bothering to hide it either. Oh force no...

"I'm not contending that I flew a smuggling vessel..." Yep, Atton...why, _why_ Atton!? "Though I must add that it was more crashing then flying involved..." Mira slapped her forehead as a shudder of a chuckle went through the throng of people. "I'm just saying that when a ship is used for legal passenger transport it's not exactly immoral to fly such a ship, no more does a blade become unusable because it was once used for murder."

"A funny analogy...for a jedi." Came the reply, the voice female and cold. Gently pushing herself through the assembled people, who seemed unused to actually being physically pushed aside, Mira manages to get a partial look of the exchange. Atton stood to the left, that slutty looking Zeltron tart at his side...Mira found herself glowering when turning to the senators. Three in numbers and...oh Atton you fool, why not go punch a rancor while you're at it?

Atton didn't seem to be worried about facing the most vocal supporters of the opposition however, or maybe he didn't know? _Idiot_. Even as she watched the man cocked that lopsided grin of his showing he was enjoying himself far too much for his own good. "Ah, my apologies, how about this? If...say a droid...is used, without its knowledge of course, to transport messages of the clandestine variety...it is not an evil to use it for something else later."

He wasn't insinuating...? Mira bit her lip, if he got punched for this it was his own fault...nope, wasn't going to help him.

Of course the senators didn't attack him, they merely bristled like angry cats. "If you are..." The short woman among them hesitated as she saw Atton's smile grow. What sort of game was he playing? "Never mind, I am more interested about your _adventures_ in Telos, a great battle in the republic restoration project no less..."

"Yes, you're welcome." Atton inspected his nails, not the least fazed.

The man in the group snorted. "We're _welcome_?"

"Why yes." Atton didn't even look back at them, apparently busy with some miniscule fault with his nails...was he completely _unhinged_!? Maybe she should go in and help him before he made an ass of himself... "First we stop Czerka and their mercenaries from using the whole credit stream coming from the senate to be spent in weapon smuggling and mining for their own gains instead of actual restoration..."

Was he waiting for dramatic effect? Nothing seemed to be happening in the crowd...why were they just standing there? Mira sighed inwardly, she wasn't made for places like these... "Then the whole sith thing, coming to drain the entire planet of all life, and they get beaten with minimal casualties. Heck, Telos herself was barely touched."

"That's not what the budget says." A woman in grey hair muttered.

Atton chuckled. "Well...you can hardly blame me for a clever administrator seeing a chance to get extra funding due to the _oh so horrible devastation_...from a fleet exploding off in the distance." He shot the assembled people a knowing look, as if saying _you know how those people work._ It was horrible really, silly, not based on any facts...and it was working.

Mira found her anger rise as the crowd chuckled. How could this..._scoundrel_ fit in better among these civilised people? At least he was earning them points within the senate...she had to give him that.

"And Peragus?" There was a weary tone in the question.

Atton shrugged. "Hey, can't blame me for that, the investigation said it wasn't my fault...and it was we who found an alternative source of cheap fuel for Telos anyway. I'm a hero." The false bragging and puffed chest...which wasn't at all false if one knew him...got a few laughters from those around. Oh Atton...Mira smiled despite her best efforts.

"Seems you're in quite a few situations." Someone in the crowd noted, apparently amused.

Atton nodded, feigning an exhausted look as the forgotten three senators slowly begun to withdraw into the crowd, faces contorted in anger. "Oh you only know half of it, people just keep asking for trouble with me for the hell of it." The faces got a little redder as the crowd laughed, then disappearing as they retreated away.

Force...what was one supposed to do with that grinning jerk?


	24. Chapter 24 Recurring Theme

Atton couldn't stop grinning.

He had just subdued a bunch of senators, he had gotten congratulations of the victory from practically half the senate...and it was probably eating away at Mira right now! Could life get any better? Of course dancing with a good looking Zeltron as nice too...but it was really just the icing on the cake compared to the inflation of his ego.

Sure, the music was a little corny, boring even. But right now it fitted quite well, since the sweeping movement of the dance gave Atton the opportunity to show off a little more. Force, the senate would love the jedi after this, _he_, not Mical or Mira had secured the position of the jedi. _He_ of all people! Yep, he was awesome...

The only cloud in the sky was the annoying look the Zeltron's...Jade was it, right...face. She wasn't looking at him, instead looking to his left while keeping her mouth closed in a silent snort. It was not what he really wanted...it was a little annoying actually. "So, enjoying the ball are we?" He kept his voice neutral as he spun them around before stage, satisfied that it would catch a few eyes.

"I suppose, the reporter in me loves the material I've acquired, jedi master masters senators..." She trailed off, a weak smile escaping her.

"That's not what I asked."

She looked away while biting her lower lip, obviously struggling to express the problem in words. At least she didn't choose to hurt him instead...where was Mira anyway? "Well, I can't say that I haven't achieved what I wanted here...but it's a little annoying to be pushed to the sideline for so long. Not to say I haven't enjoyed the little show of yours of course..."

"Ah." Atton smiled reassuringly while dipping Jade backwards, easily holding her there for a moment as he said: "How about this then? From now on you will the centre of attention here, or at least..._my_ centre of attention." Huh, odd that he hadn't been distracted by her before now that he thought about it, she _was_ a beauty after all...yet...

He didn't like the way he forced himself to leer at her cleavage, nor the way he pawed at her back. It was...dull, no excitement about it. Ugh...maybe he was getting bored with the easy targets? Maybe he should look for Queen Talia and try with her? Not that he would actually sleep with her, he was a jedi after all...but the challenge of charming her could be nice. Though he didn't feel that excited about that either...

No, something was wrong, there was nothing fun in this. Besides, he had shown himself capable of being very un-jedi before...which meant he could be that again with...say the Zeltron in his arms. It didn't feel right though...the whole thing felt dull and uninspired. Why?

"Really? Because you seem to fazing out again." Jade snapped her fingers in front of him, a decidedly angry look on his face.

"My apologies, just stunned by your beauty." Atton lied casually while remembering to pull Jade up before they lost too much momentum. The dance was a little hesitant now, maybe because the Zeltron really didn't seem as if she _wanted_ to dance with him. "Quite ravishing really, why did you choose reporting anyway? Why not modelling or the like?`"

"Really, there's no need, you're not interested in knowing that." Jade looked away, her frown deepening. "It's obvious you don't care." Huh, was he losing his touch? "As if you keeping me around like prop wasn't enough to convince me...the way you gaped at that jedi budy of yours _did_." She shook her head, eyes rolling back. "I appreciate being here but...force it's been embarrassing."

"Uh...I...what?"

"Aww come on! The only reason the others didn't notice back there was because they think you guys are incapable of all that...heck, you should be happy not anyone of those hostile senators saw it. That could really put a dent in your little campaign..." Atton stiffened, causing the Zeltron to chuckle. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell them...you're just too darn cute."

"Um, thank you?" Atton's smile faltered as he felt a nervous knot begin in his stomach. "But really, there's nothing there..."

"Oh please, you two are almost glowing when you're around one another." Atton was struggling to keep going as Jade begun to wiggle away, clearly not wanting to dance any more. Oh damn this could look bad... and did she have to use the term _glowing_? Bad memories... "Besides, that's irritation you see, man we hate one another..."

"Sure it is." Jade moved away from him, smiling weakly. "You know...I heard senator Olmark had some opinions on the jedi issue and the outer rim, I think I'll go interview him about that." She turned away, he sensed no bitterness from her however, huh... "See you around, hero."

She left, leaving Atton speechless.


	25. Chapter 25 Queen

Mira couldn't keep the delighted smile from her lips as she reached out and clasped hands with queen Talia. The woman wasn't much older then Mira, and despite the heavy responsibilities she obviously had she carried them well... She was far more tanned then the surrounding senators, and dressed in the Onderonean dress of various browns that reminded Mira of a desert. She really looked every bit of the exotic royalty she was supposed to be.

"Your majesty...it's good to see you again." Squeezing the queen's hands Mira ignored the looks they were getting from the assembled people. Didn't they have anything better to do then watch people's conversations?

Talia didn't seem bothered by the attention however, her smile genuine. "Oh please Mira, it's Talia to you." Her accent was remarkably pleasant compared to the cool neutrality of the senators. "I'm very happy that we can meet in more pleasant circumstances then last time!"

"No blaster wounds under treatment and all that?" Mira chuckled, remembering the bandage Talia had worn during the formal dinner she had held for the exile and her companions after the rebellion in Onderon...it would have been far worse if they hadn't gotten to her in time. "I hope Onderon is okay, I haven't really had time to check on you I'm afraid."

"Onderon has been quite calm after a few weeks of cleaning up the dissenters and prosecuting their leaders, a wave of loyalty have swept through the population...I'm quite happy with it."

Mira shrugged. "I guess Onderon is exhausted when it comes to fighting."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, but now people are fighting _for_ the republic rather then _against_ it." Talia's gaze darted away from her and to Mira's left. "Ah, master Atton, nice to meet you again." Glancing to her side Mira saw the fellow jedi approach, he had an oddly muted look on his face. "I must say, you look quite...impressive."

Mira had to admit it, he did look impressive, especially this close...he towered above her in a sparkling uniform hugging his...wide shoulders. Mira took a step away as he stepped up next to her, she sensed something odd from him...a hesitation of some sort. He looked the part too, face oddly neutral compared to his normal grin. "Hello Talia, enchanting as ever."

"Oh my, the same smooth talker I remember." Talia touched her chest with her fingers, a look of delight crossing her face. "I see that becoming a jedi haven't stopped you from staying a charmer. How are you handling this place? Is Mira here taking good care of you?" Did she have to ask that? Ugh...

"If taking good care of me you mean 'threatening' and 'enacting threats'...then yes." Atton shifted, looking a little confused.

Talia didn't seem to notice though, instead she laughed...was this just a show before the senate or something? "Oh really!? I've missed you Atton." _Huh!?_ She turned to the confused Mira. "How do you resist him?" Oh force...Mira swallowed, feeling her face warming up. "And what a ravishing dance Atton, where is that lady of yours?"

"Uh...she was going to speak to senator Olmark, being a reporter and all that." Atton rubbed the back of his head, smiling weakly. "I think I disappointed her." Really!? _Sweet_! Uh...since the smug jerk deserved that...and stuff.

"Oh well, can't win them all can we?" Talia shrugged. "Has the ball been good for you two? With the political turmoil there are few opportunities for things like these..."

Mira chuckled. "Well Atton here has had quite fun messing with some senators." The man rolled his eyes at the implied compliment, though he did seem to get a little happier..._jerk_. "Other then that I've had quite a few..." People are watching! "...interesting discussions. Oh and the food is just wonderful, especially compared to the usual grub I'm used to."

"That's because you bounty hunters are so cheap, you get what you pay for." Atton grinned, drawing a wince from Mira. "Besides, back at the Hawk your cooking was the most horrible thing I've ever tasted...even the machine is better, and that doesn't taste anything."

Talia smiled while Mira bristled. "Hey! At least I didn't set off the fire alarm! What was that stuff supposed to be anyway? Looked like dough." Heh...she could win this one.

"It still tasted better then your stuff." Damn, he was right...she hated when he was right.

"What have you two done since then however?" Talia cut in, reminding Mira of where they were. "It has been quite a long time since then...more than a year even."

"Well Atton here meditated a lot, to find his little centre and all..." Mira pretended not to sense his irritation as she continued: "I have been travelling a lot, helping a lot of people all around, I guess it was also a form of meditation...do some easy work you know."

"_Easy_? When you jedi speak of easy there is a good chance of it being a struggle of epic proportions."

Mira cocked her head to the side, smiling inwardly as she remembered some of her work. "Well, there had been the odd fight...and running from the exchange or...odd warlord."

"Sounds like the usual for Mira." Atton inched closer, whispering to Talia loud enough for Mira to hear: "Though I think she's been eating chocolate a little more after the whole adventure, you know...comfort food and all that."

"What!?" Mira turned to glare at the now grinning Atton. "What did you just say?"

"Well, you're a little bigger now...around the hips."

"_Excuse me!?_"

A sudden laughter from Talia brought them out of the exchange. "Oh how I've forgotten the smaller things in life! It's a shame you two are jedi, you're so awfully cute." Mira found herself squirming while Atton looked decisively uncomfortable. "Oh well, what can one do?"


	26. Chapter 26 Puppy Love

Mira felt nervous for some reason. Next to her a remarkably silent Atton walked, his hands clasped behind his back, even his emotions seemed muted, introvert. The jedi temple seemed emptier then normal, the rooms pale grey under the light of two full moons shining through the vast windows. The air was cool against her skin...soothing.

The only sound was that of their feet as they walked down the familiar path to their improvised sleeping arrangements. Well...Mira _could_ hear her own heart slamming against her chest, but Atton didn't...right? She glanced up at him, biting her lip in nervousness. He made no indication that anything was out of place, he merely looked...confused.

What the hell was she nervous about anyway? The ball had gone as good as one could hope, swimmingly even thanks to Atton. They were a step closer to Olmark pressing a vote with success...heck, soon she would be rid of this useless dress and get to bed without having to worry about anything.

Not that she would be able to sleep, the nervousness seemed to make her every nerve tingle and make her breathing shallow, as if she was about to leap into battle. There was no reason for it either! How was she going to stop the agitation if she didn't know why it was there!? Damn frustrating...she snorted.

"What?" Atton whispered the question, as if worried he'd disturb the peace in the temple.

"Uh...nothing." Mira shook her head, unable to come up with something original. Ugh, it had been easy coming up with stuff when she had been arguing with him on the ride back to the temple...why was it so difficult now all of a sudden? Maybe she needed to get angry with him again? Though that would be difficult...he had done good.

"You know..." Mira looked at her feet, or what little showed under the hem of her dress, force she sounded meek.... "...you did kind of good today, excellent even."

"Thank you." Huh...that's it? No laugh? No bragging? Why was he so muted? Did he miss that Zeltron tart so much? "I hope you didn't mind handling the friendly senators too much...I know how annoying they can get." Okay, this was weird, did he actually express concern? Maybe he had hit his head?

Mira bit her lower lip, fiddling with her suddenly annoying hands, not really sure where to put them. Why didn't these dresses have pockets? "Oh it was no problem, boring but...better that then make a fool out of myself by striking those ones you talked to. Erm...nice work...again."

Atton chuckled, a polite and muted sound revealing his hesitation. What was he hesitating about anyway? He seemed as nervous as she was...and over nothing either. "I enjoyed the discussion with them, that's why it was so calm. Besides, I don't think you would have done any other way...you're too smart for that."

A nervous laughter escaped Mira as she realised they had reached their destination. The small corridor had two doors on each side of it. The left one leading into Mira's quarters, a quite spacious room that once might have belonged to some other jedi. The right led to Atton's...which seemed to have once been some sort of guard room.

Not that Mira was all that interested in his...erm..._the_ rooms. Mira felt a slight flush begin around her throat and could only hope that the pale light concealed it. "Maybe not...we'll never know. Erm, we're here now..."

"Ah, right." Atton made a move for his door, only to stop mid step. Mira took a deep breath as he turned back to her, an odd look on his face. "Erm...this was nice, we worked well...I...just wanted to say that." Was he blushing? No...a mere trick of the light. He _did_ look uncomfortable though.

"No problem, I...kind of liked it to." Mira pushed her hair back furtively as she watched Atton shift from foot to foot, the man looking everywhere but at her. "Erm..." Oh force this was embarrassing! Just go to your room! Why were you even standing around anymore!? Why didn't she want to move?

"Right...erm...I'll just..."

"Uh...right! Could you help me?" Mira swallowed her embarrassment and turned around, feeling her body becoming uncomfortably warm. "Erm..." Come on! Don't...do whatever your planning. "Um...could you zip me down?" Oh force! She did _not_ just ask him to...

"Uh...erm...okay." Atton muttered. She could hear him step closer...carefully...almost as if he was afraid.

Mira felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as Atton's warm breath washed over her. He was close...she almost winced at the light touch atop the back of her dress, the pinprick of a small fingernail touching her skin forcing a sharp intake of breath...force she felt sensitive! "Just pull downwards." Oh man, how stupid could she be? Instructing him how to pull down a zipper, was she an idiot?

Atton cleared his throat, his voice shaking. "O...okay." Mira felt the pressure on her torso diminish with the sound of the descending zipper...and the cold air as it struck her back, sending a not too unpleasant shiver down her spine. Force...stop breathing like that...he'll notice. Why was it so difficult to stand all of a sudden?

He was done, it had been pulled down all the way.

Yet the hands didn't disappear. Instead they slipped up, fingertips gently sliding over her skin...Mira swallowed down a moan...and sighed as the hands came to rest on her shoulders. They were rough and callused...and Mira could swear she could feel every detail through her warm skin. He had to feel it...

Atton made no indication that he had felt her blush, instead his hands trailed over to her neck, carefully working the clasp to her necklace. Oh, so he didn't mean anything with it? He was just being friendly...right? Mira tensed at the sound of the necklace snapping open, the heavy pearls being pulled away.

Holding his arms out over her shoulders Atton held out the jewellery before them, hands carefully moving over the expensive item. Was he closer? Force he was...she could feel his presence, his chest mere inches from her back... Couldn't he step closer? Just a little... "It's beautiful..."

Realising Atton had whispered the words to her she forced herself to speak, her voice small: "Yes...a gift from Olmark..." She couldn't stop herself from taking a step back. Atton's smooth uniform felt wonderful against her bare skin...Mira felt as if she was burning up. "It's...it's..." She couldn't finish the sentence. "Force...what are we doing?"

"We have..." Atton muttered, not really a protest...a mere...something.

Mira shook her head, pushing her hands to her chest. "That was...different."

"Y...yeah." The pressure against her back diminished a little as Atton tried to step away. "I should...I don't..." He pushed back again, torn. Holding the pearls with one hand he put them back on her shoulders, making her gasp as the cold pearls came to rest over her collarbone and down the slope between her breasts. Force, those hands... "Tell me to leave."

Mira bit her lip, at the point of hyperventilating and her body afire. She really should...but didn't want...it was wrong! Didn't feel wrong though...in fact, it felt really..._really_ right. So right that she was ready to explode... But it was wrong...it would be so complicated. It was different from before...so wrong...

"I...I can't." She reached up and pulled at her dress, gasping as the thing stopped defying gravity and fell into a pile around her feet, force the air was cold! It felt nice...

"I won't."


	27. Chapter 27 Between Storms

Mira wasn't really sleeping, he knew that.

There were several signs. The irregular way her chest moved with each breath, barely hidden by the sweaty sheets clinging to her. Or the way her eyes were closed, not relaxed in the way one should sleep. There was also the fact that her stomach kept tightening under his teasing fingertips...Atton smiled.

Lying on his side Atton leant his head against his free arm as the other kept marvelling at the soft skin under the sheet. Normally he would have been more forward, gone for something more obvious, with his lips... But he didn't feel like it, he felt like lying there next to her...gently petting her stomach in marvel.

It was not what he was used to...

He couldn't stop smiling! Pushing his other hand forward he slipped his fingers into Mira's hair, it was soft and lush... Odd really, he had been with many..._many_ women in his time. It felt different now though...he still felt weak, and it couldn't have been last evening's action either. He _should_ be all over her by now...but he couldn't make himself ruin the moment.

"You're annoying you know that?" Mira asked, she didn't open her eyes, but Atton felt her hand drop upon the hand playing with her stomach, pressing it down into her skin until he could feel her warmth. "I'm trying to sleep but you keep...edging me to get up."

"I'm sooo sorry." Atton chuckled, pushing his hand on her stomach a little lower and enjoying the way her abdomen tightened at that little move. "You're just so darn cute."

Mira still wasn't opening her eyes, but she _did_ raise an eyebrow in question. "Cute? Me?"

"Yeah...you don't look so mean when you're naked..."

Rolling over unto her side Mira finally opened her eyes and looked at him, a wry smile on her lips. "Oh? I don't look mean? You're not scared of me?" A small whelp escaped Atton when a deft hand grabbed him under the covers. "And calling me cute...how disrespectful."

In an effort to relieve the urgent pressure Atton pushed forward, making contact with Mira and drawing a small sigh from her. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Force he wanted her... "My apologies, how about ravishing? Glorious? A vision of beauty?"

Chuckling Mira rolled her eyes at him, her grip on him loosening slightly. "Alright, enough with the sweet talking chump, you're making me blush." She sighed, closing her eyes as Atton's hand came up and caressed her side. "Besides, if you keep this up we're never going to leave the bed."

"Oh right, got work to do." Atton grumbled and rolled over unto his other side, having a vague memory of his clothes being somewhere around there... "You know, you might just make a respectable jedi out of me yet. That I'm actually thinking about work now is a small feat in itself."

"I wouldn't be so sure, seems you're thinking about other things too." Mira pushed up against his back, voice soft as she reached around him...Atton growled in satisfaction. "You know, we could...maybe skip out for one day?"

Atton chuckled. "Heh, who would have thought you'd be the one to suggest such a thing? And to be so...focused on certain centres of interest?"

"Maybe you're ruining me?" Mira chuckled with him, her grip not relenting, then he could sense her getting serious. "Hey...this wasn't wrong was it? You don't feel as if you've...done _her_ wrong do you?"

He hesitated for a moment, he already know what to say. "How could I dare answer when you're grabbing me like that?" He smiled at Mira's exasperated sigh. "Okay Mira, listen..." Rolling back over he found himself inches from her face. Force she was beautiful... "She's not coming back, we know that." Despite her tough attitude he saw the woman hesitate, her eyes betraying the sudden fear. "And no, you're not second price or anything, don't you dare thinking that. I just...it feels right okay? I _know_ it's right, and if the exile would get upset with that...well then she can go to hell."

That caused a nervous laugh. _Wow_...she had really been scared there. "Well that's nice to hear, and here I thought I was just going around comforting you and you go around...going all..."

Atton quickly silenced her by leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips. She tasted of wine and...something he couldn't place, but had grown to love. Pulling back he forced himself to look serious. "Don't think like that again okay? Stop worrying, I'm not leaving....in any sense of the word." He _meant_ it, wow...he hadn't realised how convinced he had really been until he heard his own words.

Mira chuckled, the mask of the tough woman slipping back...sort of, as if she was setting it ajar so he could still see her for who she was...or maybe she wasn't aware of it? "Oh pssh, stop being such a pansy." She looked away. "I mean...maybe we're an...item now? It still doesn't mean I won't kick you around like the lazy jerk you are."

Atton felt warm as he realised he was sating Mira's fears, it was more pleasant then he had expected... Gently grabbing her hand he pulled it out of the covers and placed a small kiss on top of it, smiling wickedly as he did so. "I would expect no less...love."

Mira's smile was so warm it almost brought tears to his eyes. "Okay, good that you're clear about that...love." A muffled giggle escaped her as she rolled over unto her other side. "Now I demand some snuggling."

"Of course." Atton slipped closer until he was pressed against her warm back, he took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of her hair. "I'm here for your pleasure."

Just as he thought he was about to fall asleep he felt Mira stiffen in his arms. He could even sense it across the force, sudden fear and worry washing over him before he had mentally prepared himself, drawing a gasp from him. Her smell had changed too...there was still the sweet scent of her...but there was something else there too, a bristling of worry.

Had she changed her mind? Had he said something wrong? Was she still worried about something? Didn't she like his closeness all of a sudden? Was she uncomfortable? Was it just thoughts about the future tensing her up? Sure there were a lot of problems...but they could probably get past them. If anything they could always keep it a secret...

"Atton...any reason the wall terminal is beeping with a hundred messages?"

Oh no...he had a _bad_ feeling about that.


	28. Chapter 28 Yelling

At any other time Mira would have felt desire at the muscled Atton walking across the floor naked as the day he was born. He was worth some drool, moving like a cat, built like a mandalorian and with the face enough to charm the clothes of a twi'lek... She couldn't bring herself to admire him now though, now she could only watch in worry.

Scratching the back of his head the man punched a few buttons upon the wall terminal, bringing up a list. "Wow...we've had a few calls." Normally he had that wonderful relaxed tone...there was not a hint of it now however.

"Well? Who called?" Mira didn't like the way her lip shook, that Atton wasn't blocking the wave of worry emanating from his mind frightening her.

"Uh...Olmark...thirty times." _Oh crap._ "A few other senators...the titles on their messages seem to be either nice...or gloating?"_ Oh crap!_ "Erm...Holonet News, Holonet Extra, Holonet Gossip...the list is sort of long here..." Mira could actually _feel_ the room get colder as she pushed deeper into the bed, trying to hide herself. "Umm...and fifty-six from the Dantooine enclave apparently."

"_Fifty-six!?_" Mira groaned, suddenly feeling dizzy. This wasn't happening...! "Any messages from there?"

"Only after the last call...want me to put it on?" Atton's grimace spoke volumes of what he thought of that idea.

"Um..." Mira closed her eyes and bit her lips, feeling a wave of nausea roll over her. This wasn't happening! She wasn't sure what the message would say of course...but the sinking feeling in her stomach gave her a pretty good idea. No! It might not be about what she thought it was! I might not! They couldn't know! There was no way! Maybe it wasn't about that! Maybe something else had happened! A disaster or something! Yes...no! Ah! She didn't want to watch the message! She wanted to curl under her sheets and not come out!

Was it just her or was the world spinning awfully fast?

"I'll take that as a yes." Atton dryly remarked, hesitantly pressing a button.

Mira forced herself to watch as the picture of Mical arrived on the screen. The man's face was a mask of furious neutrality, ready to explode. The view was wide enough to show that the man was in his quarters, she could see the round cushion he sat on when he meditated...as he stepped back he uncharacteristic kicked it aside. "Atton, Mira...I know you're both there to hear this."

No, nononononono....

Turning back towards the camera the man stood with legs apart, hands behind his back. The mask of barely contained rage made both Atton and Mira cringe. Mical _didn't_ get angry, _ever_. She vainly prayed to the force that _Mical_ would remember that, by the looks of things that seemed unlikely. "Now I had a very relaxing session of meditation last evening...until I got a very odd feeling. A tugging at old bonds, a very _odd_ tugging..."

"Oh...sithspit." Atton's voice was flat as the man limply dropped down on the floor, his worry an echo of Mira's own.

"Now I couldn't quite believe what I was feeling, even though I intellectually understood it...I couldn't believe either of you would have the _audacity_ to do such a thing...I refused to believe it." A very frustrated sigh escaped the man as he turned and begun to pace from side to side of the screen. "So naturally I left my quarters to take a walk...and accidentally put on Holonet News. And do you want to know what I saw...?"

The question hung there as Mical completed another five circuits of his pacing. Then he lunged at the camera, making Atton jump while Mira pulled her covers tighter. "A damn catastrophe that's what I see!" The screen shook as he actually struck the camera: "Not only do you defy the jedi tenets at their very core! You manage to do it in front of millions!"

Mira's face burnt with embarrassment at the thought, and Atton's seemed almost as bad. "How could you be so stupid that you didn't notice the camera droid following you!? A damn farmer would have noticed! Were you that busy staring at each other!? You _knew_ there were hostile senators ready to pounce at _any_ sign of weakness! And then you _serve_ them one on a silver plater!?" He pushed away with a growl and resumed his pacing, now gesturing wildly. "And they were smart about it too! Not only did they discredit the order! They left you alive instead of taking the chance to end your lives and save _me_ the trouble!"

"Wow...he's angry." Atton noted. Was that amusement in his voice!? How could he...no Mira...focus. He was just trying to deal with it...don't lash out on it...listen to the angry master about to kill them.

A groan escaped the man on the screen and he rubbed his face in frustration. "Can you even comprehend what you've done? You've risked the entire jedi order's continued existence! People are already apprehensive about us and now..._this_ of all things!? Are you two trying to get us thrown into the outer rim!? Did you decide that being a jedi wasn't funny all of a sudden!? I know you two doesn't seem to understand the responsibility we have...but to be so reckless!? It's beyond comprehension!"

"Y...yeah." Mira stuttered her answer.

He stopped his pacing again, this time he had a grave look on his face: "As a...friend...I'll say this. Atton; you're a sleaze and disgust you me. Mira; I'm very disappointed with you..." The words hurt, more then Mira thought they would have. Atton just grunted something under his breath. "As a jedi master..."

Mira found herself taking a deep breath of fear, feeling an invisible hand grip her chest and press all air out of her. Oh force...

The man took a step towards the camera, face grim. "I hereby _order_ you _both_ back to Dantooine for _trial_, Bao-Dur will take up your work on Coruscant, hopefully his libido won't get the better of him..." Mical snorted and looked away. "I have already set everything up with a very angry and disappointed Olmark...you will be escorted out the temple the moment you call him. I do this by the authority by the jedi order and there will be _no_ arguing!"

"Hey that's not entirely..."

"I'm talking to you Atton. I will not be refused in this." Mical shot a glare into the screen before it turned dark.

Mira swallowed and Atton sat...very silent.

"Well...that sucks."


	29. Chapter 29 Homecoming

A permanent blush had settled upon Mira's cheeks and as she sat down in the copilot seat she cradled her head and glared down at her lap. "I have _never_ been so embarrassed in my entire life."

Not only had they been yelled at by Olmark, the normally friendly disposition of the senator having been replaced by burning rage as he told them just how close he was to lose his senator seat, not to mention how their project was up in the air in the senate...their fate so uncertain that even Atton had grimaced at the odds.

Then there of course had been the small journey to the space port...

Mira had wished nothing but to sink through the floor at the looks...and comments...aimed at them. People had recognised them, that much was sure. Of course it was no surprise, they had been plastered all over the news...in the entire galaxy apparently. Mira had forced herself to look at it, fortunately the recording hadn't caught all...and much had been blurred by the censors...it was still a horrible thing to see though.

"Did you hear them? Cat calls and...the insults! I just want to die..." Despite her boots Mira still felt the spit from a rodian woman on her boot as if it was acid. She had spat at Mira, Mira! The disgust and anger emanating from some had been horrible, the desire from others had been even worse! Some had...leered at her! Leered at a jedi! It was unthinkable!

Sitting down next to her Atton shrugged. "Oh I heard them, though you got the worst of it, I even had a few guys pat my back in encouragement." Damn _double standard jerks_... "A little unfair if you ask me." He spoke Mira's mind while deft hands moved to get the ship Olmark had supplied them with online. "Still, don't worry too much, stuff like this is forgotten in time."

"I highly doubt that." Mira muttered, feeling a little relieved as the ship hummed into action. Soon they would be off this horrible place...of course the news reached beyond Coruscant...but she didn't want to think about that right now. "I won't be able to show my face in years!"

"Well see it like this: now you're the most desired woman in the galaxy."

Mira blinked an looked over at the man, trying to discern if he was joking or teasing, his face was carefully neutral however and gave nothing away as he continued to fiddle with the controls. "Um...how is that?"

"Well, you're already a beautiful, tough and rebellious woman...every guy's dream." Mira rolled her eyes at him, but he still kept his face neutral. "And before no one could touch you...now that you've disproved that you're basically available...but with that extra hint of taboo that's even more of a turn on."

The laugh escaping her was short but sweet, easing the headache that had begun to form around her temple. "Ah? So you're saying that you're sleeping with the most desired woman in the galaxy? I knew you would somehow turn this to a compliment to your own ego."

"It also means I have to guard you like a hound." Atton's face finally split into the familiar grin as he turned to look at her, the ship slowly easing off the landing pad. "I hope you don't mind a jealous boyfriend?" A snort escaped Mira. "What?"

"Oh nothing...just thinking that you're not exactly boyfriend material." Mira snorted again, the title odd on her tongue. "You're more of the sleeping around type." Before Atton could voice his protest she quickly added. "Don't even think about it! I'll beat you within an inch of your life if you go after any other woman!"

Atton's chuckle was relaxed, soothing. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

Leaning back against the chair Mira closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the ship moving up towards space and pressing her downwards. "Of course you wouldn't, I'm too much woman for you to handle anyway."

"Sure is." Glancing over Mira found the man smile inwardly. She couldn't help but reach out with her sense, to see if he was just joking around with her. The worry she felt was weak, something suppressed by mind-blocks. The overall feeling however was...contentment, calmness, even happiness. Mira blinked, he seemed far more at peace then...well...ever. "Finding something interesting?" He smiled at Mira's frustration of getting caught. "Or are you already bored?"

"No, I'm just a little surprised." She muttered, withdrawing her feelers. A content Atton...had _she_ really done that? "You're an odd specimen, you know that right?"

"It's part of my undeniable charm." Atton shot her a smile that sent a warm feeling down her gut. "I'm also extremely good looking and sweet, all for the sake of the ladies of course."

"Not to mention that you have a lot of...stamina." Mira played along, her face hurting with the wide smile she now sported.

Leaning closer to her even as he casually steered the ship out of the atmosphere, Atton's eyes sparked with amusement. "Oh? Is that an offer? Because...I think the auto pilot on this bucket is quite effective..." He let the words hang between them, an offer making Mira wet her lips. Force, after all frustration she had been through today it would be good with a little...damn that man!

"Just steer the ship." She forced herself not to run her hand through Atton's hair as she slapped the back of his head. This was not the time to be intoxicated by that man again...even though...no! As if she hadn't gotten into enough problems already...she could barely control her libido by such a small thing apparently. Mical _did_ have a point... "And stop being so charming."

Sensing her changing attitude Atton shot her a quizzing look before returning to steering the ship into a position where they could jump to hyperspace without being any trouble for the constant traffic surrounding the heart of the republic. "You shouldn't think about it too much you know..."

"Really? I find that thinking about a problem and how to handle it usually helps you in the long run." Mira growled, her good mood evaporating. "Thing is, I'm not experienced in handling these sort of...situations, I guess the exile would but..." Both her and Atton made a face at the thought. "...but I sense that Mical could be a little...difficult."

"Especially since he hates my guts." Atton noted.

"He doesn't hate you, he merely dislikes you."

"Oh I think he's past that now."

"Well...yeah, okay, maybe." Mira admitted, grimacing at the memory of Mical's fury. "But come on, the _trial_ as he called it, will not only be with him and us, it'll involve Visas and Bao-Dur as well." She grimaced yet again, the thought of relying on Visas for support not the most pleasant of thoughts. "They...well I'm not sure how they'll react, probably better then the blonde though."

"No doubt, oh Bao-Dur will tease me to no end..." Atton groaned, as if it was more important then the coming trial! Mira shook her head, reminding herself of Atton's odd mind. "What do you think they will do to us?" There, a slight hint of fear, he _was_ worried after all.

"I really don't know..."


	30. Chapter 30 Final March

Atton felt oddly light as he stepped down the ramp of their shuttle, a glance to the right showed that Mira was at least keeping pace, but she was pale enough to mistaken for Visas, and the way she constantly bit her lower lip was an obvious sign of the brewing worry. It took quite an effort to restrain his own worry so she couldn't sense it, but it was obviously needed.

Dantooine hadn't changed as far as he could tell. The sun still shone too bright for his liking, the wind still kept blowing through grass as animals slept and hunted one another as they always did. The harmony of life was almost a tangible thing.

It was boring as ever.

Yet there was a hint of change in the air, a worrisome smell Atton found himself frowning at... A hint of anger and frustration blowing at him...Atton didn't need to guess where the source of those emotions was. Mira, her senses more attuned then his, grimaced, her features somehow managing to become even more pale.

Atton forced himself to smile and reached out, gently clasping Mira's hand and making her grin at him. Oh force he was such a dork...though the warm feeling of knowing that such a simple gesture could reassure her wasn't all that bad. He rolled his eyes, man, if she ruined his scoundrel ways he might even become a honourable man...what a horrible thought.

The landing pad was deserted, not even a droid coming to meet them...how rude.

"You're ready for this?" Mira asked, her voice wavering a little. Looking back at her he saw her gazing over at the door he knew lead deeper into the enclave, as if she was expecting them to open at any moment. Maybe she was? She was of course a better jedi than him...which meant she was risking more than him. Not for the first time Atton felt a sting of guilt at the thought.

Forcing a chuckle Atton shrugged. "Oh I'm used to tussles with Mical." Mira shot him a frown. "Erm...by which I mean no, I've never been forced to stand before a jedi trial before." He licked his gums, trying to find something positive to say. "On the other hand, so has none of the others either. Besides, I'm sure we can dodge this, after all...we're valuable to the jedi."

"I'm not sure Mical would agree with that statement." Mira snorted, though she did squeeze Atton's hand.

Then the door opened. Atton concealed his surprise at the sight of Visas, still dressed in her dark dress, come towards them. Mira stood still, obviously having expected the other woman. Mira managed a weak smile, seemingly reassured at the sight of Visas. Odd...Atton had always assumed the two didn't like one another.

"Atton, Mira, it is good that you're here." The woman...smiled? Atton always had difficult telling with this lady, part for the reason he found her a little creepy. The former sith turned to 'look' at the hands of the two, so shamelessly held together. Did she 'see' them? Ugh, Atton quickly remembered why he liked staying away from his fellow jedi. Well..._almost_ all of them. "So it is true then?"

"Afraid so." Mira answered, her smile becoming a little more sincere. "I guess Mical is waiting for us?"

"Yes, in the audience chamber together with Bao-Dur who's coming through via hologram." Visas cocked her head to the side. "He's...quite agitated as I understand it."

"Well, it's not over till the Gamorrean sings." Atton growled with more confidence than he felt, the Miraluka turned to him, unnerving him even further. Damn creepy with eyeless women...Atton self-consciously realized it was because they saw his soul and not his beautiful exterior...creepy. "Erm..you know..."

"I suppose that's supposed to be humour..." Visas muttered dryly, then turned back to Mira. "Are you sure about that one?"

Mira laughed. Wait...were they joking about _him_!? At a time like _this_!? Hadn't Mira moments ago been nervous to no end!? Women... "Well, one takes what one can find. Besides, I think of him of a project, a work in progress if you will."

"I'm not really comfortable..."

"You'll need to spend quite a few years on such a project." Visas interrupted him, despite her dry tone Atton could sense the weak amusement emanating from her, basically the equivalent of a laugh for the Miraluka. "The fool is not the greatest of men."

Atton spluttered while Mira giggled, lowering her gaze as she grinned. "Thank you Visas, I needed that." Then she took a deep breath, her mind focusing back to the task at hand before him. "Will we have your support?"

This time the Miraluka obviously hesitated, making Atton raise an eyebrow in surprise. Visas hesitating? Maybe he should have paid more attention to the changes the year had wrought on the others in the group? "I'm...unsure as to how to stand in this issue. I am not known for my way of thinking outside the box...as Bao-Dur would call it. However, you have my sympathy..." She frowned under her veil. "I'm perplexed really, this situation is too unique for me to wrap my head around."

"Your sympathy is appreciated." Mira smiled, apparently satisfied with the weak support. Huh...was it _that_ shocking? Was their action that unique and stunning? It was hard to imagine...Atton sighed, wondering how he was supposed to tackle such a conservative ideal, especially with Mical arguing against them. No doubt directing his arguments at Visas and Bao-Dur would be more effective...especially if he caught Mical in some sort of verbal trap.

He didn't like the odds though...meh...what's the worst that could happen?

Visas turned to look at him, as if sensing his thoughts. "This could get...as I believe you'd say...ugly. We'd better not not keep the others however, it would not be...prudent."

Atton exchanged a look with Mira, squeezing her hand a little tighter and forcing a nervous smile. "Well...here goes nothing eh?"


	31. Chapter 31 Accusations

The audience chamber was a little too large for four people and a hologram, making Mira feel as if they were a small family of rats in the ruins of some ancient civilisation, intruders too basic to truly comprehend the greatness surrounding them. A quick glance at Atton told her he was mirroring her thoughts, despite everything the man still disliked places like these...

The sound of a tapping foot quickly brought her out of such thoughts however. On the opposite end of the room Bao-Dur's calm looking hologram stood, the large projector on the floor enabling him to stand there in live size. His calm face was in stark contrast to Mical's...though both looked less then pleased to be there.

Mical...the man was uneasy, that much was certain. Tapping his foot on the ground he had thrown up mental walls to conceal his mind from them, despite it being so easy to read from his face. He hadn't slept much, with dark bags under his eyes and his jedi robes sitting a little sloppy on him it was hard to recognise the noble and calm man the master usually was.

How much had he slept? Had he been up all this time talking to Olmark? Trying to fix this disaster? Had he spent whatever small moments he got turning and tossing in his bed, unable to sleep due to his worries? Mira felt another stab of guilt, but forced it down, it would do them no good if she showed herself weak before him...

Slowly Visas slipped from their side, soundlessly moving over to the other side and stopping next to Bao-Dur's hologram. A clear mark, she wasn't with Mira and Atton...yet not entirely on Mical's side either. Mira found herself swallowing, force...she was relying on the goodwill of a former sith to make it through this.

Oh, and Atton's quick mouth of course, Mira forced herself to shoot the man a quick smile...and to retain her grip on his hand, which was growing all the harder under the scrutiny of the other jedi. Force...why wasn't Atton's palm sweaty like her own? Wasn't he nervous? Mira wasn't the nervous type...but even she was ready to turn tail and run now.

The smirk on her lover's lips was something of an explanation. He must have resorted to his scoundrel bravado, bravery that didn't seem to have its foundation in anything...man Mira wanted some of that. Though unfounded bravery was a little stupid...it would at least make her _feel_ better.

Mical still hadn't done anything, save the light tapping of his foot against the floor he was just looking over at them. The anger in the eyes was clear, but it was also struggling with something else...Mira breathlessly realised the man was struggling to control himself, a jedi does not lash out at people, he does not let his emotions control him. He didn't want to stoop to _their_ level...

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

Obviously even Mical was having trouble with that part at the moment.

Finally he put his hands behind his back and widened his stance, his chest heaving as he took a deep breath. "The trial of Atton and Mira will now begin." The voice was steady...sort of, at least contained from exploding for the moment. "Presiding over the trial is master Visas, Bao-Dur and myself...Mical. Both accused stand before the council to answer for their crimes."

"Yeah...exactly what crimes are we talking about here?" Atton dared asking, squeezing Mira's hand as Mical's eyes narrowed. Oh...maybe he was nervous too? Mira forced herself to squeeze back instead of pulling her hand back.

The other two jedi looked to Mical for the answer, the man taking a deep breath as he once more steadied himself from lashing out. Oh man... "The crimes lies within breaking the jedi code, though allowing the actions being filmed might go under a political crime I have by Visas's advice baked that into the other charges on the jedi code."

"Perhaps it would be best for the protocol if the crimes were listed." Visas suggested, gesturing for a small droid Mira hadn't noticed yet, the thing even smaller than their old T3. The spherical machine balanced on four tiny legs, the slight way it bobbed up and down the only sign that it was even active.

"If they are crimes." Atton muttered, inching closer to Mira. Mical ignored the words however, though he did flinch a little, as if someone had just thrown something at him.

"Yes, of course, you are correct master Visas." Mical nodded formally, then stretched, his eyes growing distant as he recited a list he no doubt had practised beforehand. "Both have together broken their following of the jedi code. They have failed to conquer their arrogance, by going together in a way unfitting a jedi they have put overly importance on themselves over the jedi order, defying their teachings. They have been reckless in their actions, their self-restraint have been missing, there has been no serenity in them..."

"You know..." Atton leant towards her, obviously trying to combat his own nervousness. "...he needs to get laid..." Mira forced herself not to snicker, knowing they've shown themselves disrespectful enough already. Force...the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop.

They got an irritated look by Bao-Dur, but Mical didn't seem to have noticed as he continued: "They have failed to conquer curiosity, probing into things a jedi should not. It is also painfully clear to all assembled..." He glanced at their clasped hands. "...that they haven't conquered external loyalties, forming attachments a jedi should not form. They have shied from their responsibility in being honest jedi, hurting the entire order in being caught in their lies. They have not honoured their promise of following the jedi code, they have _certainly not_ honoured the jedi council, having placed it in a position of where it risks all credibility."

"Is he going to stop any time today?" Atton asked out loud, fidgeting a little where he stood. Oh force...just shut up!

"They have failed to honour the jedi order, their actions risking people's perception of the order as a whole, which is especially heinous considering the position the order is in." He took a deep breath, shaking his head in...sadness? "Finally, they have failed in their service to the republic. By risking the continuation of the jedi order they have by extension risked the existence of the republic and the lives of all citizens within it."

In the silence following one could have heard a bug crawl across the floor.

"That's...quite a list." Mira managed to mutter, feeling extremely small at the guilt crushing down on her. Had they really done all that? Mical's argument seemed sound but...risked the republic itself? Had they really done _that_? It was almost painful to contemplate...to risk all the exile had done...for their own selfish needs. What would happen if the republic collapsed because they didn't have the jedi to help? How many small wars would flare up? How many would become slaves like she had once been? It was despicable.

She found herself understanding Mical's anger.

"Okay..." Atton muttered, his free hand going to rub his chin as he thought the accusations over. "...so lets change the code then."

"...what?"


	32. Chapter 32 Full Circle

Atton shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the way the others looked at him, some with anger, other with bafflement. "Well come on, this thing is bound to happen at times, and I always found the way the jedi code is interpreted to be a little too strict..."

"You would." Mical snorted.

"...anyway, why not change things?" Atton licked his lips, struggling with putting his thoughts into words.

Mira surprised herself, finding her mouth open to form words. "He's got a point you know..." Ignoring Mical's puff of irritation she continued: "The teachings of the jedi masters of old has been said to be the reason for Revan's fall, along with all the jedi alongside him. Heck, our own teacher is what the jedi masters setting these interpretations deemed as a 'failure', yet she taught us...well I would say."

Mical hesitated for a moment, his features softening at the thought of the exile, then hardened as he set his mind against them. "I would agree with it if it wasn't for your own blatant failure."

"Is that not an argument missing the point of Mira's suggestion?" Visas asked, her features neutral. "If the teachings themselves are wrong, the two have done no wrong."

Mical shook his head furiously. "Who are we to judge the teachings to be wrong? The jedi teachings have existed for eons! To change them on the whim of some of the weakest jedi through history, merely to mend a rift within the order, is unthinkable." He glared at the assembled. "Besides, even if we were to change the tenets these two would have still have knowingly broken them, their crime would still stand."

"That's law-speak." Atton snorted. "We're jedi."

"And we're above the law then? Is that what you wish to say?" Mical glared at the other man, then at the other two jedi running the trial. "Another sign of arrogance wouldn't you say?"

Squeezing his hand Mira stopped Atton from coming with an outburst. "Look, these tenets, the jedi teachings...they're a bit hard to live up to. I'm not saying they're inherently bad...but they weaken us. They inhibit and tempts us for no good reason, I believe we should change them so as to be a strength rather than an obstacle for the jedi."

"That is very close to sith thinking, is it not Visas?" Mical's narrowed eyes made Mira gulp, oh...she hadn't thought her words could be interpreted like that... it was made all the worse by watching Visas nod in consent. "Is this to become a precedent Mira?"

"Uh...excuse me?"

"Are we going to change the code and tenets to your liking? Because it is _in the way_? Shall we continue to do so each time they get in the way? Until the jedi are nothing more but a band of opportunists whose difference to the sith is nothing but in the name." Mical shook his head, looking sad. "No, the code is our strength, or at least it is when one follows it...are we in an agreement?"

The last had been aimed at the two standing next to him, to Mira's horror they nodded, though they didn't look that eager to do so. Atton however spluttered. "What!? That's it? You're just casting aside the fact that we were taught by an exile and what had happened to the jedi order for being too inflexible? I thought you were a historian!"

"Yes, and while I agree that the code at times have caused problems, it is because people have _failed_ to follow it....when followed it has been a source of strength for countless jedi and served to save both the order and the republic." Mical took a lecturing tone, force Mira hated that haughty look... "Being a jedi is _supposed_ to be hard Atton, I'm sure the exile told you this at least once. A shame you didn't take that to heart."

"Oh go suck a..."

"Atton, please don't make things worse." Bao-Dur spoke up finally, he sounded...sad. Turning to Mical the Zabrak said. "Could we continue? I have a meeting with Olmark and there are already senators requesting...or demanding...the records of the trial."

"Oh yes, please hurry up with our sentencing, force knows I don't want to be kept in a force cage over the night." Atton rolled his eyes, making Mira wince. Defiance wasn't really the best option right now you fool!

"Yes, of course." Mical nodded. "We are in agreement, the code is not to be changed and as such..."

"You know, I bet the order will regret that decision later on." Atton interrupted again, making Mical glare at him. "I'm just saying..."

The blonde took a deep breath before he continued, his hands balled into fists by his side. "Please make the protocol clear that if the fool won't stop these _stupid_ predictions he'll be gagged." The way Mical said it it was almost a challenge, he _wanted_ Atton to try to speak again. Of course the scoundrel knew when to stop pushing...simply shrugging as he looked at Mical to continue. "_Anyway_...as such we should proceed with the actual discussion of the crime."

"How about keeping them here on Dantooine? In meditation and separated until they have mend their ways?" Bao-Dur suggested, making Mira and Atton grimace, though Mical seemed at least a little interested. "Would that be sufficient to begin fixing things?"

"We won't do that." Atton snapped, making the smile about to come to Mical's lips fade away. Mira however felt her heart flutter, a smile appearing on her lips despite her best efforts, Atton just grinned at her, then inched closer and placed a quick peck on her lips. Mical gasped angrily at the audacity even as Mira found herself blushing, Atton merely continued to grin as he looked down on her: "Ever."

Had the room suddenly gotten warmer?

"I...see." Bao-Dur muttered, questioned look turned to Mical. "Suggestions?"

Mical didn't look back, his face dark as he focused on the two 'criminals'. "They do not regret their choice? They do not wish to make amends and return to the way of the jedi?" Mira didn't like the way he spoke those questions...

"Not your way of the jedi, _Mical_." Atton replied, voice full of scorn. "Will you get this over with? Though I like to point out in what light this paints you in considering our very _recent_ history..."

Huh? What was Atton talking about? Did he know something she didn't? Mical looked...hesitant...as if something Atton had said had actually managed to hurt him. The dark look returned however, stronger then before. "Very well, we'll get this over with. Bao-Dur, Visas, we have discussed this have we not? Are we still in agreement after hearing their plead?"

Visas and Bao-Dur both looked away, looking...ashamed. They still nodded however, draining all colour from Mira's face. They couldn't mean... "Atton, Mira, for your refusal to follow the jedi code and the blatant disregard for the danger it sets for the jedi order and the republic...endangering their survival...you are hereby no longer in the jedi order." No...no that couldn't.... "You are both exiled."

Mira felt dead.

"We need your lightsabers." Bao-Dur muttered, still not looking at them as he held out a spectral hand. _Coward_...

"Fine, never liked it anyway." Atton tossed the weapon towards Mical.

It stopped mid-air.

Mira blinked, realizing her hand was out, her mind holding the weapon in-between the two groups. "No." Her voice was firmer than she had expected, her mind was blank...yet she spoke: "You exile us from the order, fine, I can live with that. But we _are_ jedi, and taking our sabers will not change that." She pulled the weapon back until Atton could grasp it.

What was she saying? The other's looked equally confused, Atton doubly so. Mira still spoke though: "We will leave, move to the outer rim perhaps. There we will still be jedi, there we will struggle for the order and the republic's sake. We will help you whether you want it or not, exile or not...for that was what we were taught."

She felt Atton squeeze her hand, sending a jolt of joy through her, he agreed! Despite all...she smiled...happy.

Mical blinked, taking a step backwards, eyes wide with a storm of emotion. The other two merely looked down at the floor, in shame or thoughtfulness was hard to tell. Mical opened his mouth to speak...then closed it and cleared his throat. His voice was still thick with emotion when he spoke though: "I...see..." His shoulders slumped, the anger fading to nothing. "Then go...take that ship you got and go...wherever you like...we no longer care."

"You're lying." Mira smiled, feeling surprisingly calm. "But we will go...come Atton...lets see where the force takes us."

They didn't speak any more, instead they walked out the council chamber, through the corridors and into the ship...in silence. Atton had an oddly peaceful look on his face as he moved to activate the ship's systems and...Mira realized numbly...so did she.

And so they left...the new exiles.

_Fin_.


End file.
